In My Memories, You're Safe
by RoyMustangsBabe
Summary: Squall and Rinoa have been through a lot. And now a crash. She remembers it all. It gives her nightmares. He doesn't even remember who she is. As he falls in love with someone else Will Rinoa cope and can she get him back?[Squinoa]
1. Crash

**Disclaimer**_I don't own FF8. I own the video game and I play it...a lot, but I don't really own the ideas._

**Chapter 1 - Crash.**

It was one of the best times of my life. Just me and Squall on a motocycle, running through the city streets of Timber. My hometown never looked more beautiful as it did whizzing by at midnight. I was wearing Squall's only helmet and his beautiful, brown hair was blowing straight back. I leaned my head on his leather jacket and smiled.

"I love you, Squall." I didn't know if he heard me or not, but it seemed like he knew. & I knew he loved me. Nothing felt better in the world then knowing by someone, that you're loved. It was a time for celebration anyway. Today was Squall's birthday, and the only thing he wanted was to go on a ride at midnight with his one and only. Me.

We were laughing, and believe me, Squall's laugh has always been the most blissful sound to me in the world. I could never, ever feel safer then just like this with my arms around Squall's waist. Even speeding around in the dark I felt nothing bad could ever happen.

He sped up, I clung tighter. We were approaching the bridge. I looked out and I saw the beautiful water reflecting the stars and the moon. Could life be any better. At the end of the bridge, it looked darker then usual. Then all of a sudden...

**Bam.**

Next thing I knew the motorcycle was being hit by some type of car and me and Squall went flying off. I cringed every moment I was in the air knowing that the ground would soon come. My arms let go of Squall.

_No._

I blunk and looked around. It was still dark, but headlights from that car illuminated the road just enough to see where I was. I tried to move my arm. It shot pain down my spine. My leg felt like it was on fire. The ground was wet as if I had landed in a puddle. Slowly I lifted my other hand up in front of my eyes.

It was red. I was literally laying in my own blood.

_Damnit. Where's Squall?_

I looked around and I saw another puddle along with what looked like a limp body. With my remaining arm and leg I dragged myself over to where he was.

"Squall..." I managed to say. He didn't move. I took my arm and shook him. He slightly trembled.

"Rinoa...?" I tried to smile. By now I was crying. The man in the car was on his phone, hopefully calling an ambulance. I turned Squall over and I couldn't believe it. His head was covered in blood, perhaps soaked would be a better word. He had a huge scrape on his chin and his leather jacket was ripped and almost torn apart. His eyes started to close.

"No Squall, stay awake. Please. For me." I couldn't allow him to lose conciousness. I wouldn't be safe if he were taken away. I put my only moving arm under his and held on tight. Safety seemed to be slipping away.

"I'm sorry Rinoa."

"For what?"

"I'm supposed to protect you...I promised you I would." I smiled. Squall always blames himself for the irrelevant, inevitable, and impossible.

"I'm not banged up too bad. It's not your fault. If you would've worn your own helmet you'd be feeling a lot better right now." He laughed. I was blessed to hear that as the sirens of the red ambulance came rolling up. I felt his light breathing as his eyes were closing. They first took him out of my arms onto the stretcher.

"Don't take him away..." I knew I had lost a lot of blood and they thought I'd be delirious. Maybe I was, but I knew without him I wouldn't be safe. They lifted me up too and put me in a seperate ambulance.

"Don't worry mam', you'll be fine." I shook my head.

"Only Squall can keep me safe." I fell asleep, whether it be from exhaustion or blood loss.

For a moment I was in peace.

**Alright, so second FanFic! I Love FF8, it's my favorite video game, along with FF9. This story is gonna be soo cute. I'm probably going to be writing it for a while now. I'd appreciate any Reads and Reviews... This is a story I just thought of while I was laying down...so I hope you'll like it.**


	2. Waking Up

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Final Fantasy VIII story, concepts, or characters. I'm stuck on the game right now because that stupid machine keeps on using Corona or something and bringing my characters to 1 life. Anyways, on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Waking Up**

I woke up. When I looked around at the blank, hospital walls, in an instant I remembered what had happened.

"Squall..." I murmed to myself. I looked to her side and was surprised to see Selphie sitting there.

"How you doing, Rin?" Selphie's eyes looked red, perhaps from crying. In an attempt to lighten the mood, I did what I usually did and put on the best smile I could, but I wanted to cry too.

"I'm fine. How's Squall?" Selphie didn't smile. She grabbed my hand and I immediately knew the news certainly wasn't good. I squeezed her hand hard.

"He's not awake yet." That was impossible. With Squall's will, he would of already been up and ready for anything. My arm and leg were both in casts, but Squall was a lot more hurt then I was.

"Can I go see him?" Selphie shook her head. What was I supposed to do until he gets up? I won't leave the hospital unless he was with me. All I could do was sit there in pout until Irvine and Zell came into the room.

"Yo Rinoa, how you doing?" Zell's voice was the usual, hyper-energetic sound. Irvine just walked in calmly and sat next to Selphie.

"I'm fine. How have you guys been?"

"Same stuff. Just waiting until they'd let us visit you two. So, they wouldn't tell us much, what happened?" Irvine had a look of genuine concern on his face.

"It was just an accident. Don't worry about it." It was in my nature not to let others worry.

"It can't be 'just an accident' if Squall's hurt. He doesn't get hurt by anything." Boy, were they wrong. Squall is Squall, but he isn't Superman.

"I'm sure he'll be alright." I said more to myself then to the others. "Where's Quistis?" The whole gang was here, I wonder what she was doing.

"She's talking to the nurse outside. Did you know you'll be in a wheelchair?" God, I hung my head back and exhaled.

"Great, the last thing I need is to be catered to as if I was five." Zell laughed.

"You say that like being catered to is a bad thing."

"I feel like a cripple. Do I look bad?" This was a last concern, but I wondered how helpless I looked at the moment. That's who I was, helpless Rinoa.

"Hmm, a few bruises here and there, a few cuts, two casts, messed up sleepy-hair..." I stopped Zell.

"You were supposed to lie."

"Hello everyone." a nurse walked in and came to the side of my bed. "What happened to the one person only rule I told you guys about?" Irvine raised his hands up in the air.

"We forgot." He said matter-of-factly. The nurse laughed.

"How's Squall?" I asked the nurse. I wasn't going to waste any time.

"Oh. The patient in Room 7-C?" Irvine nodded his head. The nurse read her chart.

"Well this is supposed to be confidential, but since I'm guessing you guys are close friends, and since you guys broke enough rules already, I don't suppose one more would hurt."

"So what's the scoop?" asked Selphie. We were all anxious to hear how he was. Especially me. No one else saw him in that horrible state.

"Severe lacerations to the head, as well as some damage to the brain. Minor lacerations for the rest of the body, two broken ribs, and a broken arm." God. That could've been me. If I would have forced him to wear his helmet, that could've been me.

"Can I go see him?" The nurse just laughed at me.

"You can't even walk, but you're that intent on seeing him, aren't you?" I nodded my head. All of a sudden, Quistis ran into the room.

"Everyone, Squall's waking up!"

* * *

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

**Cerulean Crystal - Yep, It's a Squinoa. Thank you for reviewing **

**Bebedora - Thank you very much! You make me feel like a good writer, lol! **


	3. A New Relationship

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own FF8. I'm **still **stuck on the game though. Ugh._

**Chapter Three - A New Relationship**

With the help of Irvine and Selphie, I managed to get over to Squall's room, and he looked in a lot worse condition then me. His eyes were open, and he was looking around at everyone in the room, nervously. I was right next to his bed, and even though he had a bandage on, I could tell where he had been hurt. He had a large cut on his face, and his eyes looked a little swollen. I leaned down and hugged him.

"Squall...are you alright?" He didn't answer. I looked at him, and I felt again, like I could cry. He didn't speak for a moment, but analyzed me for a moment.

"Excuse me...who are you?" I stopped right there. Squall. . .didn't remember me? I've been worrying about him all this time, and he didn't know who I was anymore? I felt so stupid, I knew everyone would start sympathizing me the moment we left the room. Irvine stepped out to talk.

"She's kind of your girlfriend. You know, Rinoa?" He wrinkled his eyebrows in wonder, as in disbelief he had a girlfriend. I just sat there and looked at him, hoping he would have some kind of memory.

"Well, Rinoa, how long have we been dating?" I tried to smile, to show him some kind of comfort. In all honesty I was the one who needed it.

"About a year." Squall nodded, filing it in his memory. The doctor finally came into the room.

"Alright, I said one person at a time, but, you all need to hear this anyways. Your friend Squall has suffered some injuries to his brain, causing temporary memory loss. Memory loss is really tricky, and it can be regained at any time. This won't be a permanent condition, he'll regain a little bit at a time, and eventually, it'll all come back to him. Right now it's better to just cease all big activities and major relationships in his life, and let him start over on them." I nodded. I knew what that meant. Me and Squall couldn't be together for the time being. It was like he had reset all of his memories, and I had to try to be in the remakes.

"You guys, as friends, have to introduce him to the old things, and perhaps that would speed up the process. It will be especially hard for him to remember his relationship status with you guys, and he could walk up to his worst enemy and become friends. Who knows, but that's something he'll have to do on his own. Do you remember anything Squall?" Squall sat there thoughtfully.

"A few things, from when I was a kid...Do I go to school?"

"Yeah, and it sucks." said Zell. Selphie laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood, and she was the only one.

"Well, Rinoa, I think it's better if we're just friends for a while..." I nodded. What else could I do? It's what the doctor said, and it wasn't like I could stop him.

"I agree." The doctor looked at me.

"Well, I'm guessing you're the patient in the room down the hall? You can go home tomorrow, but Squall can't go home until next week. Sorry guys." Squall looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." I laughed through my teary eyes.

"About what?"

"This is probably pretty unfair to you. I promise you I'll try to remember."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Squall was silent. I knew it was true. He'll only remember what his brain lets him. If I wasn't in the picture, it'll be hard to move on.

"I think that's enough." said the nurse. She left the room and everyone, excluding Quistis followed. She was probably going to try and help Squall, but at the moment, I just couldn't handle it. Selphie helped me into bed, and the nurse told them to go home, and come back tomorrow to pick me up and visit Squall. At least tomorrow I could see him. I could help him remember what we had, and how much we loved each other. Everyone said good-bye, and I was looking at the ceiling.

Damnit, Squall. Why didn't you wear your helmet? I could be you right now. But then again, I would be even more helpless. Maybe if I went to sleep, I would wake up and it'd be a dream, I'd still be in my bed, at home. God, I was stupid, but that's all I have for hope. That this was a dream. So, I sat in my hospital cot, and I waited for the morning to come back and save me.

The sun was blinding me as it came through the window. I woke up and looked around the room. Nope, I was still here in reality. I looked at the time, it was only nine in the morning. I knew I'd be going home today, helplessly in a wheelchair. I knew all I could do was wait until someone came to get me. My entertainment: Crossword puzzles. It took about an hour before I saw Selphie's bouncy hair pop through the doorway.

"Ready to go, Rin?"

"Can we visit Squall first?" She nodded, and brought in a wheelchair. If only I didn't need it so bad. I knew whenever anyone saw me, they'd pity me, like they did whenever something bad happened to me. Selphie pushed me down the hallway, and Quistis was talking to Squall, who seemed to be laughing. I ignored the slight jealousy I felt.

"Hey Rinoa." Quistis said casually. I nodded. Squall looked up from his bed and waved.

"How're you doing, Squall?"

"Okay, I guess. Quistis was just giving me some company. Are you going home today?" I nodded. He was way more open after forgetting his memory. Somewhat funny.

"Well, I'll see you there." So me and Selphie left, as she was wheeling me down the hallway, and I couldn't help but feel slightly angry that Quistis was devoting all her time to Squall. Did she see this as an oppurtunity or something? All I could do was trust that she won't do anything. As we left the hospital, I knew that I was going home to Timber, not Balamb. With Squall still in the hospital, what did I have there anyway? Still rather there then Timber. I knew who was waiting home in Timber, and who I'd be burdening by going there.

Dad.

* * *

**Sorry it's late.**

**Thank you to my reviewers, I'll list them next chapter. I know this story isn't major, but it means a lot that you review **


	4. You Promised

**Disclaimer**:_I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. I'm not even really good at it either. But they have so many loveable characters..._

**Chapter 4**

I sadly looked out the window of the train. The flashing scenery didn't help me keep my mind off things. Not only, did my _one and true _love forget all about me, I had to see my father. My father never really liked Squall - I was always running off with him, and now I was hurt. Selphie decided, being one of my best friends, she would come and stay with me for a while in case things got rough. Thank god I still had her. Thinking about Squall, I could only think about how impossible it would to get things back to normal, whatever normal was.

He promised me so many things. He said that he would protect me, but where the hell was he now? In a damn hospital bed, confined to four blank walls with a woman who used to 'love him.' Damnit, what the hell was I doing on this train! Why am I not right there by Squall trying to help him!

"Stop the train!" I shouted, and I tried to get up. Selphie immediately grabbed my waist, as if I could get anywhere in the first place.

"Rinoa, what's you're problem!" I started to tear up and tried to pull myself away.

"Let go of me! I need to stop the train!" I yanked at her arms like they were an unwanted seatbelt. Selphie just tightened her grip and held me back.

"Rinoa, are you insane!" I started to cry, and I felt my strength slowly drain out of me. I was out of breath and my arms just started to slack.

"Selphie...let me stop it..." She held onto me, now more of a hug then a restraint.

"Rinoa, we can't go back. You need to see your dad." I shook my head.

"No, I need to see Squall..." I sobbed. It was pathetic. of me. But I needed Squall, why couldn't anyone understand that? I needed my knight. He promised me he'd be there for me. I promised I'd always wait for him, but I guess this was the test. Waiting for him to come back to me.

He never promised he would never love anyone else. Could I even trust Quistis alone there? I remember when we promised.

_"What'll become of me?" _

_"Don't worry about it. There've been many good sorceresses. Edea was one. You can be like her." _

**Squall tried to comfort me...**

_"But Edea's still... I can't guarantee anything, either, if Ultimecia possesses me again... You saw me. She controlled me in outer space and made me break Adel's seal. What might happen next time? What will I end up doing? Will I end up fighting everyone?...Scary thought, isn't it?" _

**I was so scared. I didn't know what Squall was thinking...**

_'Rinoa... Even if you end up as the world's enemy, I'll... I'll be your knight.'_

_"If I fall under Ultimecia's control again... SeeD will come kill me, right? And the leader of SeeD is you, Squall... Squall's sword will pierce my heart... I guess it's ok if it's you, Squall. Nobody else. Squall, if that ever happens..." _

**God forbid the day...**

_"That's enough! I'll never do anything like that. The sorceress I'm after is not you, Rinoa. My enemy is the sorceress from the future...Ultimecia."_

**He didn't understand...**

_"Ultimecia lives in the future and possesses me. She uses my body as her extension into this world. How? How will you save me?"_

**Could he even find a way?**

_"I'll come up with something...There's gotta be a way." _

**Squall, you always do...**

"..."

_"Don't worry. Trust me."_

**Of course I would...**

_"...I trust you. Well, until you find a way, maybe... Maybe I should stay in Esthar, at the memorial? Wouldn't that be better?" _

**I didn't want to hurt anyone...**

_"No...That'd be pointless." I'll just end up going after you again. Rinoa...Just stay close to me. _

**Did he remember?**

_"Oh... Those words!" _

_"What?"_

_"That's what started everything."_

**He didn't remember...**

_"What are you talking about?"_

**Squall...you forgot.**

_"You don't remember?" _

_"Something I said?"_

**He seemed so open to me...**

"_Oh, just forget it!"_

**He wouldn't know...**

_"No, it's because of the GF. That's why I forgot." _

"_That's just an excuse."_

**Typical, blame it on someone else... **

_"Feeling better?"_

**At least he cares...**

_"Yeah. Can I tell you a story? I had a dream. It was a scary dream. We make a promise. We promise to see shooting stars together. I get dressed up and put on your ring. But the thing is, I can't remember where I'm supposed to meet you. I start to panic. I really want to see you, Squall, but I don't know where to go. I start running through the mountains, the desert, the plains...Through Timber, Balamb and Galbadia... When I realize I can't run any longer...I...I just want to see you so badly... So I scream, Squall, where are you? Then I woke up. I was crying. I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything. I just felt like I had to tell you." _

**It was a stupid dream...but it hurt so much...**

_"It was just a dream... It doesn't mean anything. Don't worry about it."_

**He wouldn't understand how it hurt...**

_"...I guess you're right."_

_"How about this..._

_I'll be here..." _

_"...Why?" _

**I didn't know what he meant...**

_"The reason why you couldn't find me was because we haven't promised yet." _

_"Promised...?" _

_"I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise." _

**He promised me...**

My flashback ended and I hurt more then ever. I wouldn't find him there. He wouldn't be waiting. He broke his promise...another one. Squall, why did this happen to us?

Just then, the city came into view. Soon the train slowed to a stop. We took our luggage, and Selphie helped me off a train. I looked around and sighed.

Home isn't what it used to be.

**Ah, it took a little long, but I think this is a very sweet chapter. And yes, the flashback was from the game. Glad if you noticed it really happened. Thank you to my reviewers...**

**Reality Trance - Don't worry, I'll make Seifer come into the story. He's so cool.**

**Irisfromwinhill - Ah, love triangles are the best in stories. Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Home

**Disclaimer: **_It hurts to say it. . ._

_I don't own FF8._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Home . . .**

_Home Sweet. . .Never mind._

Selphie and I waited on a street corner for the bus, that seemed to never come, and that I didn't mind. The last place I wanted to go was to see my dad, but Selphie insisted. The green bus attendant seemed relieved as the red and black bus started going down the street. With his help, soon I was on the bus heading down to the mansion.

"Rinoa, it's not that bad. He's just your dad." I laughed.

"You don't know my dad. . ." My dad certainly wasn't the nicest guy around, and when I was little, I often found myself locked in my room for something I never did. General Caraway never had enough patience for a daughter, and at the moment, I didn't have the patience for him. We passed the hotel, and I wished we could have stayed there instead, but the bus just kept on rolling. I heard Selphie start to sing the familiar old song.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round. . ." Ugh, now this. Could things get worse?

"Selphie, please." Selphie nodded, but her impatient and hyper self rocked back and forth in her seat. I swear, I don't even think she sleeps. She tapped her fingers on her knees and kicked her legs. I watched, slightly amused at her inability to sit still. Then, I saw the house come into view. I inwardly groaned and clutched my bag that sat on my lap. Selphie noticed and immediately grabbed hers as the bus slowed to the stop. Selphie grabbed my clasped wheel chair and unfolded it out of the door on the bus. With the help of some friendly riders, I got out of the bus, and Selphie wheeled me to the gate, where the doorman greeted me.

"Ah, Miss Heartilly, what happened to you?" I shook my head.

"Don't remind me." Squall was actually kind of lucky. He got to forget the whole incident, but it kept replaying in my mind, over and over again. He only nodded and opened the gate, letting me pass through. The house was the same it was when I left it - The cleanest house in the city. The hedges were perfectly square, the windows were spotless, and the door was polished. Selphie lightly knocked, afraid to even leave a mark, and the old maid, Helen, answered.

"Rinoa, where have you been? Oh my God!" She said, noticing the ugly wheelchair. I awaited the flood of pity to follow. I hated being helpless.

"You poor child! Come on in, and tell me everything that happened?" Selphie helped me in, and sat me on the stainless, perfect white couch in the living room, and Helen brought me a mug of coffee. I was already being catered to and I haven't been in the house five minutes.

"Where's dad?" I asked, sipping the coffee. Ugh, no sugar, just the way my father drank it. I placed the mug on the table, hiding my face of disgust.

"He's in the study, doing his business work. Would you like to go see him?" I rolled my eyes. How couldn't I guessed? That was all he ever did.

"I guess." I had to get it over with before I chickened out. Selphie pushed my chair down one of the many, many halls until we came to a tall, oak door. Helen insisted on opening it, and I saw my father, sitting behind his desk with piles of paperwork. He looked up and squinted as if in disbelief.

"Rinoa? What in the world happened to you?" Selphie thought it was safe to wheel me into the room.

"Accident." He nodded his head, and invited Selphie to come sit in one of his leather chairs. She and I sat next to each other, because she knew I needed her. Dad would be slightly more bearable knowing I had company.

"What kind of accident? And where's that boyfriend of yours, shouldn't he be helping you instead of her?" He nodded towards Selphie. I bit my lip. This meeting would be harder then I thought.

"A motorcycle accident. Squall can't come help me. He's still in the hospital." My father looked like he was starting to get angry. I'd rather him treat me like an adult then show pity though.

"Let me guess, he was being a reckless idiot and nearly got both of you killed." My father rose his voice. Selphie looked quite intimidated. This was one of the many times I wanted to slap my father.

"You don't even understand." How could I call him my dad?

"Oh, you're wrong. I understand perfectly. Now that you're injured, you have to come crawling back to me, like you always do. Let me guess, money for hospital bills? A new motorcycle? What this time?" I was about to snap. How dare he degrade me like a selfish little brat. I gave him a chance, a long time ago.

"I don't want money!" I shouted at him. His face started to turn red. Very, very few people shouted at him.

"You're just a selfish little liar, how much money do you want?" That was it. I was anything but a liar. I knew what I was going to say could get me into trouble, but no one, not even my own god damn father, could call me a liar.

"Listen to me. I don't want your MONEY! I didn't care if you had a damn penny to your name! I thought, I have a father, maybe I could come home, stay here for a few days, and maybe even patch things up with 'dear old dad.' But obviously you proved me wrong. The only thing I can count on you for is being a selfish bastard and a lousy father!" I never, ever swore to people I should respect. He was about to come back with a reply, but I just waved him off.

"Selphie, let's go." Selphie was still in awe that I would talk to him like that, when she couldn't even greet him. My father stood up and pointed at me.

"Rinoa, if you go out that damn door, you're not coming back." I turned to him.

"Bye, General Caraway." And finally, I left my dad for good, and for the first time in 2 days, I was happy. I told Helen and the doorman goodbye, and I left the mansion forever.

I woke up in the bed of the hotel, and contently remembered everything that happened. For once in my life, I told my dad what I really thought of him, and it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. The whole trip to my father's house was wasted in the lodgings department, but I would never have to go back there again. What more could I ask?

Now all I needed was something to do while I was here until I got tickets back to Balamb. But I was entering new territory - I've always had someone to go to, or come back to, now that Squall didn't even remember me, I broke ties off with my dad, where was I going to stay? I couldn't live in a hotel forever. Maybe I could enroll in the garden for student dormitory, or even buy a house in Balamb. But my dad certainly wouldn't let me grab a hold of funds now, not after what I did. I looked at Selphie, who was still sleeping, and the light bulb went off in my head.

Maybe me and her could earn some money, and buy a house in Balamb. We could split the costs and even be roomates. I would need some help after what happened to my leg and arm. Then I could be with Squall for however long he needed me, and I could always have a place to go back to, somewhere that was _mine._ I just yawned and closed my eyes again.

Too many worries, too early.

* * *

**Aha, I just thought I should provide Rinoa with some defiant characteristics, and there you go. For those who love Seifer almost as much as I do, he'll appear next chapter. Insert huge smile and heart here.**


	6. Old Friends and a Proposition

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own FF8. Does anyone read these? Nahh. . .

* * *

_

**Chapter 6 - Old Friends and a Proposition**

_What a deal. . ._

Finally, I saw Selphie wake up, and in an instant she was her bouncy, hyper self, exclaiming how cool it was of me to stand up to my father. I just yawned and nodded. Like normal people, I was still tired. I brushed my hair, one handedly, and with Selphie's help, sat up in the bed. God, was I a burden. Then I remembered, the idea I had earlier. Would Selphie agree with it? I looked across my room and saw her brushing her teeth, and decided to ask.

"Hey, Selph, I have an idea." She kept on brushing, but I heard a "Hm?" somewhere within that minty, muffling foam. She rinsed and came over to me on the bed.

"I was thinking. . .what are we going to do now? Where are we going to live?" She put on her best think face, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno."

"Right. . .we were living at Balamb before, with Squall and everyone, but now we have nowhere to go, and I can't go living alone, because Squall won't remember letting us live in Balamb obviously. So I thought about, what if you and me rented a place together? We could split the costs and be roomates!" Selphie clapped her hands and bounced up and down.

"_Roomates!_ Yay! That's a WONDERFUL idea, I can't wait, this will be so awesome! What do you want to do today? Shopping?" I laughed and nodded. That was tons easier then I thought. So after dessing (You can imagine how hard that is.) I was lucky that in around five weeks, my arm would be healed, and around 11 weeks, so would my leg. So Selphie and I walked around Deling, finding places to shop in the big city. We bought new clothes, and Selphie insisted on buying a pink marker to sign my cast. As stupid as I looked with a four inch SELPHIE on my arm, I had a good time.

So she pushed my wheel chair into the hotel lobby, where the secretary saw me and smiled.

"Are you Ms. Rinoa?" I nodded my head. "Well, you have a visitor waiting in your room. He said you'd be happy to see him, so I let him up." I tried to smile. Who in the world came all the way to Deling to visit me? Or maybe it was dad, coming to apologize, but that was just me thinking of the impossible. Selphie too, was curious, and quickly wheeled me into the elevator, and pushed "2" on the buttons.

Within moments, we were in the hall, and searching for our room number.

"169, 170, 171, 172, aha, 173." Selphie counted before putting the card key into the slot. She turned the handle, and I saw Seifer sitting on my bed.

"Seifer? What are you doing here?" He looked up at the door opening and grinned.

"Just paying a visit," He stood up and sat on a lounge chair. "I see you went shopping. . ." Selphie set the bags down on her bed, and I wheeled myself out of the door and closed it.

"So, did you hear what happened?" Seifer laughed.

"Squall in the hospital, _again?_ Yeah, I heard about it. Lost his memory too, haha." I rolled my eyes. The least thing I'd ever expect from Seifer was sympathy for Squall or me. "I see you've also been there yourself, haven't you. Broken leg and arm?" He asked. I nodded.

"So what're you doing in Deling, really, it's kind of far away from Balamb, and seeing you here is kind of unexpected."

"Seeing if you're alright and all. Believe it or not, I'm a caring guy." I scoffed. Was this before or after he tried to murder everyone in SeeD? "Why aren't you staying with your dear father?"

"Because she cussed him out yesterday." Selphie blurted out. I knew she would start talking sometime, she could never be left out of a conversation.

"Oh wow, Rinoa used naughty words? I'm surprised in you." I was surprised in me too, afterall, rarely does 'helpless Rinoa' use words other then damn or hell.

"Well, Rinoa, to put it plainly, I've come to save you, as your knight in shining armor."

"What are you talking about?" Seifer had said that a long, long time ago, before I even met Squall. Seifer and I . . .were going out at a time, and I was always grounded, thanks to my dad, and he tried to save me, by climbing up to my window. It's really quite silly now if you think about it, but back then it was. . .well romantic.

"I've come to take you away from Deling, back to Balamb. You don't belong here. Come back home with me, I'll find a place for you and Selphie to stay."

"What do you want in return." Seifer grinned. Ugh, I hope not money.

"A date." What!

"But what about Squall!" Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Don't you get it? He doesn't even remember you!"

"But he will!" Seifer laughed.

"It's just a date Rinoa, and I doubt he'll remember you now that Quistis is by his side every damn day." I knew it, I needed to get to Balamb now before anything else happened.

". . .Fine." Seifer laughed.

"Good, now pack all your things. You two will be staying in my house." In Seifer's house! This was getting wierder and wierder by the second, but what other choice did I have? I didn't have enough money for a train ticket, let alone two, and apparently Seifer did.

Selphie grabbed her suitcase and started throwing clothes in there. I knew she had been going out with Irvine, and living at Seifer's will be painful for her and Irivne's relationship.

"Selphie. . .You don't have to live with me if you don't want to. . .I mean, you have a boyfriend, and a place to go, but this is what I have to do. You don't need to help me, Seifer can help if he wants to go out with me so much." I laughed, and she smiled, still packing her things.

"But. . .You need me! I can't leave you alone."

"Don't worry about me." She started packing my clothes too, and zipped up her bag.

"Alright. . .But I'm visiting you everyday!" I nodded and laughed. I'd miss her a lot, but I'd be a horrible friend if I kept holding her back. So we were packed and ready to leave, so Selphie ran downstairs to check out, leaving me in my stupid wheelchair alone with Seifer.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup. . .when does the train leave?"

"Mhm. . .fifteen minutes." He said, starting to push my wheelchair out of the room.

"Fifteen minutes! You better start pushing faster then that!" So we sped down the hall, only to be slowed by the elevator. Selphie saw us bolting to the door and started running after us. We saw a bus about to leave so Seifer lifted me up, picking up the chair and ran. We were all on the bus, just in time. Then, eleven excruciating slow minutes later, we were at the train station with three minutes to spare.

We all got on the train, and the other two exhaustedly collapsed, I laughed. Having a broken leg had it's benefits. I didn't have to run anymore.

"Phew. . ." Seifer said. I laughed. I guess this wouldn't be so bad afterall.

* * *

**I wanted Seifer to be nice in this chapter**

**Thank you Cerulean Crystal, Blue Jae, and RealityTrance for reviewing**

**You guys are sweet!**


	7. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own FF8. Not a single text, character, or even city name. But I do own the plot and Gravling City, oh yes I do. _

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Nightmares**

_Squall's Lucky he Doesn't remember_

The train had started to slow down to a stop, and we all started grabbing our bags. Selphie snapped out of her trance of watching the scenery flying by, and started unfolding the dreaded chair. With the help of Selphie, we had made it down the way of the train station. She insisted on pushing me, claiming it was the last few minutes of 'serving me.' Seifer knew better then to go against Selphie's wishes, because believe it or not, she has a wrath.

At the edge of Balamb city, Selphie waited for Irvine to come pick her up. The last few minutes were silent and strange, we didn't want to see Irvine's car pull up, but eventually, it did, and the cowboy stepped out.

"Hey, Rinoa!" He said waving before Selphie jumped into his arms. She smiled and came back to me.

"I'll visit you everyday." I laughed and nodded my head. Irvine slightly glared and Seifer, who did his best to ignore it, before he and Selphie got in the car. She waved out of the window before they were completely out of my sight. Seifer knew it was safe again to push the wheelchair.

"Uhm . . .Where do you live in the first place?" I never really asked him where his home was. Hopefully it was near the hospital, so I could still visit Squall.

"Just a little bit off of Balamb. Edea helped me find a place, she felt guilty after the whole 'Possession' thing." I laughed at how nonchalantly he had spoke of it. The 'Possession Thing' he spoke of was actually pretty terrifying. Then, he went to the booth across the street, and rented a car. He lifted me out of the wheelchair, and placed me in the passenger seat. Throwing the wheelchair in the back, he sat in the front, and started to leave the quaint city of Balamb. Seifer started speeding, uncomfortably fast for me, right after the motorcycle accident. Smiling, he realized my nervousness, and went even faster. I slapped his arm.

"Slow down!" He laughed at me and lifted his foot off of the pedal a little.

"A little nervous?" I nodded my head furiously. He started speeding up again, still smirking before pulling to a complete stop. I was flung forward, and after recovering, I slapped him again, and vowed I would never, ever ride in a car with him driving again. I looked out the window to see a small, white house, with not much of a yard and a narrow cement path leading to the door.

"Home sweet home." He said before opening his car door. Then he grabbed the wheelchair and helped me into it, wheeling me up the path. He opened the door to what I guessed was the living room. It was bare with a couch, coffee table, lounge chair, and cream walls. On the other side was a minimal decorated kitchen and a table with two chairs. There was a small staircase, and a door which I guess lead to a bathroom or a closet. Overall, the whole house was bare and lacked what I called - a woman's touch. Maybe a few pinks and pastels would cheer it up a little. . .But that was me being the girl I was, I don't think he would appreciate that.

"Yeah, I didn't really decorate this floor. . .I don't spend much time down here." I laughed. That was completely obvious. We went over to his couch, him sitting in the lounge chair, propping his feet up on the table.

"I can help you decorate. I'm good at that." He snorted.

"I saw your pink room. No offense, it's not my color." I rolled my eyes. I loved my pink princess room. "So, let's talk about that date?" He said more of a question then a statement.

"Alrighty." I tried to say casually, but a date with Seifer was a big thing, I mean I had only ended things with Squall, and I still loved him. When Squall came to my mind, I thought of him and Quistis, with washed away my nerves. If he can hang out with her, I could hang out with Seifer.

"So, what do you prefer, Miss Rinoa? Dinner, a movie?" I giggled.

"Well, gee, those ideas are original." He frowned.

"What would you like to do as a date, paint my freakin' house?"

"Not very romantic. How about shopping in Esthar?" Seifer sighed.

"The idea of shopping with you makes my wallet feel lighter." Well, what _was_ a good date? I hadn't been out with another guy in such a long time, I had no idea. Last time me and Seifer went out, Mr. Original had taken me to lunch. What was a guy's obsession with feeding a girl? I didn't think it any the least romantic. Then I saw Seifer's eyes light up.

"I know the perfect place to take you, and I swear you'll love it." Somehow I doubted that.

"Where?" He stood up.

"It's a surprise. I'll tell you tomorrow." I huffed. A mystery date, sheesh.

"Well, fine, but the day after that, I'm painting."

"Good luck with one moveable arm." Damn he was right. No pink for me. I groaned at the thought of four or five more weeks with my stupid cast. Then I could get crutches, and it'd be another four or five weeks before being able to even walk down the stairs by myself. Seifer walked into the kitchen, leaving me, and came back out with a sandwich. It was ham.

"Gee. . .that sandwich sure looks delicious." I said, licking my lips hungrily. I wanted it.

"It sure tastes that way." He slowly started to put another bite into his mouth, tempting me. If only I could walk over to that chair. I tried to scoot myself.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday. . .Ham's my favorite."

"Mhmm. . ." He said with his mouth full. He took another hint, testing temptation. I know a sandwhich wasn't much, but if you hadn't eaten in a while like me, it was gold.

"You know, I think I'd like a bite."

"You think so?" He was making this extremely difficult. My hunger grew as I watched him finish some more of it off. There was a fourth of the sandwhich left.

"Can I ha-"

"I'll make you a sandwhich!" He said, scarfing down the last bit. He went back into the kitchen, and came back with a plain old sandwhich, placing it on the table. With my free hand, I checked under the bread.

" . . .I like mustard." He rolled his eyes, and came back from the kitchen with a yellow bottle.

"Happy?" I read the label.

" . . .Not that kind." He glared at me, and insisted on putting the mustard on the sandwhich.

". . .But I didn't want it on." He shrugged his shoulders. I ate it anyway, rather having a nasty mustard then nothing at all. He stacked the plates and put them in the kitchen sink.

"Unpacking time?" I nodded and he left my chair by the stairs, carrying me along with my luggage the way up. Thank god there were two rooms at the top. If I had to share a room with Seifer, I'd feel amazingly guilty for Squall. The guest room, was surprisingly, more decorated then the whole downstairs put together - and it was girly. There were light, angelic blue walls and white sheets. In the corner there was a queen sized bed with four tall posts, almost like a princess bed. Across from it there was a white painted dresser with a huge mirror on top. There were sheer white curtains and white trim - I had to applaud him on his decorating skills in this particular room.

"Wow, this room is. . .wow." He set me on the soft bed, and pulled up my suitcase next to me.

"I figured my guests might as well have a good room, since the downstairs isn't anything to look at." He started unpacking my clothes into the dresser - Shirts, skirts, pants, nightgown. Then a horrible thought occurred to me as I stopped him from unzipping the underwear compartment.

How was I going to get dressed in the morning? Selphie had always helped me, but now that she was gone. . .Ugh, I couldn't ask Seifer to help me.

"Seifer, how in the world am I going to get dressed? No wait, don't answer that." I added, seeing the smirk appear on his face before he replied. "I'll manage." He unloaded my toothbrush and comb in the bathroom, but I insisted on keeping my. . .underthings in the suitcase. Seifer agreed to take me to the hospital every week, which wasn't often enough, but I couldn't be a burden. My mind kept wandering the six days that I wouldn't be with him - and Quistis would. I took out a book I had left in my suitcase, and laid on my bed, starting to lose myself within the story. Seifer had been in his other room, which I hadn't seen, and he had disappeared for a while. After snapping back to reality, I looked at the old fashioned clock on a side table next the bed. It was about nine fifteen, and I was extremely tired after the train ride. I tried the best I could with one hand to change into my night gown, and after what seemed like hours I had gotten my white night gown on.

Snuggling under the warm, silk-like sheets, it was moments before I fell asleep, falling into a dream where I didn't want to be. . .

_Squall had just come into the flower field. It had been a while since she saw him again. He saw Rinoa sitting in the middle of it, and walked over to her._

_'Hey.' she softly said. He sat down right next to her._

_'Hi.' he said in that same voice that sent shivers down her spine._

_'You came. . . You didn't break your promise.'_

_' I told you, you'd find me here. I wouldn't lie.' Rinoa sighed._

_'I know. . .I missed you. . .a lot. . .' she said, leaning into his chest. He seemed confused like he didn't know what to do. She wanted to feel his arms secure around her, but it didn't come._

_'I. . .I can't do this Rinoa.' She looked at him oddly._

_'What are you talking about. . .? You came back to me. . .'_

_'I told you that you'd find me. Not I was going to stay. . .' He was about to leave before she grabbed his arm._

_'Don't. Don't. . .leave me!' She said before tears._

_'I promised someone else.' He got to his feet, and she grabbed his legs in a desperate attempt._

_'I'll still be waiting, I know you'll come back!' But he just freed his legs easily and kept walking. She was sobbing as she looked at the crumpled flowers around her._

_'Squall, don't do this! Please just come back!'_

_But he kept on walking, and soon she was alone again.'_

I woke up with perspiration plastering the sheets to my body. Sometimes I hated the freedom dreams provided. It was a few moments that I felt the hot tears running down my cheeks, and I heard footsteps in the door. Instantly I knew it was Seifer, and I must've been quite loud if he would have came into my room.

"Rinoa?" He said in a small whisper. I was glad the lights were out so he couldn't see how horrible I looked, and I imagine it was pretty bad.

"I'm fine." I tried to say in a normal tone, but my voice was cracking and he knew something was up.

"Obviously, you're not." He sat at the very end of my bed. This was embarrassing, I was having nightmares and I needed someone to console me as much as I denied it.

"I'll be okay. Just a little dream." My voice was a little high-pitched, but Seifer ignored it, and stood back up.

"Just ask if you need anything. I'm in the next room." He left back into his own bedroom, and I snuggled under the sheets once more. Sometimes Seifer was a very caring person, of course that was mostly to women, but still, he wasn't the monster Squall and the others made him out to be. I fell asleep a few minutes later, I tried to stay up so I wouldn't have a dream, but eventually I fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

I woke up at nine a.m., when normally I woke up at eight. After setting the alarm for that time, guessing I'd be here a while, I made up my own technique to reach over to the dresser and get clothes. Very carefully kneeled over on my non-broken leg, and then tried my best to open the drawers with one hand. After a bit I succeeded and grabbed the clothes I needed for that day. The hard part was undressing, and the hardest part was redressing. There wasn't any easy part with two broken limbs. It took me quite a while with one hand, but soon I had finally did it, and I realized I would need to get downstairs, and out of the room for that matter. So I did the only thing I could do.

"Seifer!" I yelled to him. After a few seconds, I heard thumping up the stairs, and soon he was in my room.

"What do you need?" I reached my arms out.

"To get up would be nice." Seifer was wearing his usual clothes, minus the huge silver coat. He went over to me and picked me up, and started out of the room. Once we reached the top of the stairs, I smelled the most wonderful aroma in the world. The aroma of food.

"Are you. . .cooking?" I asked him. Hesitantly he nodded his head. This was something not many of the guys that I knew, figured out how to do.

"I'm impressed. The Great Seifer knows how to cook food." He set me on the couch in the living room and struck a heroic pose.

"It's just another thing all Almasy's know how to do." I laughed. Soon he came out with a plate full of the breakfast usuals, and I couldn't be more thankful. I loved food.

"So," I said before putting a forkful of egg in my mouth. "Where are we going this lovely day?"

"Are you ready?" He excitedly questioned, and I nodded in anticipation and suspension.

"We're going to. . ." He paused and I kicked him with my free leg.

"Gravling City!" I clapped my hands, remembering what Gravling City was. It was an amusement park, with the best food around on the shores, and even a shopping center. My dream come true, food and shopping center. Oh yeah, the amusement park's cool too.

This was going to be a very fun day!

* * *

**Ah, I know this was late, and there's my apologies. I had quite a block on where I thought this would go. I know that this is a Squinoa, but if you want me to change it to RinoaXSeifer I'll do that for you guys. Or I can just make an alternative story for them, because they're a couple I enjoy too.**

**Anyways, thanks to my reviewers!**

**Blue Jae - **Thank you! Seifer will try his best, but it's all testing Rinoa's love, right?

**SavannahX - **I made this one long, hehe. I'm not a fan of Quistis either, and thats whom's trying to steal Squall.

**Cerulean Crystal - **Seifer has earned the good guy role, lol.

**rinnyheartillyizawesome - **Seifer and Rinoa along with Squinoa's are my favorite too, lol. That's why I was offering to change it or add an alternative.

**RealityTrance - **My myspace Url is emmy0083 and remember **HYPERNESS IS FUN!**


	8. A Date and A Fight

**Disclaimer: **_The only thing I own is this plot and the city they're going to. __Nothing else._

* * *

**Chapter 8 - A Date and a Fight**

_Both people got what they deserved - At least Seifer got the date._

Right after breakfast, I broke my almighty vow and got into the car with Seifer, whom was driving. I really didn't know why I had agreed to the date, but this is where it brought me. An hour drive to one of the coolest cities in the world, with the car-driving maniac. After leaving the house, the speeding began until I started to feel sick. Little did he know, I was one of the most annoying people in the world to drive with in a car for long periods of time.

"Seifer, I'm hungry."

"We just ate breakfast!"

"That was like half an hour ago!"

"Well hold out for another half an hour." I groaned.

"You're not supposed to starve your date." It was another fifteen minutes of speeding where I decided once again that it was time to annoy him.

"Are we there yet?"

"No. . ."

". . .Are we late?"

"No. . ."

". . .Are we-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to drive." Smirking to myself I continued to look out the window. To my regrets, he sped up as a punishment for being annoying. I could only handle it for so long, and after a few more minutes, I felt like I could throw up right then and there, regardless that it was his car. He was speeding up again, and I couldn't take it much more.

"Seifer, slow -" I heard the brakes screech and I flew forward in my seat.

" We're here." I tried to catch my breath the best I could.

"You jerk." He continued his lame smile, while I was fuming and wanted to punch his teeth out. Ignoring my anger, he pulled out the dreaded chair, and I saw Graveling City. It was spectacular, with little city side coffee shops, roller coasters on one side, and what had to be the mall. Slowly, he started pushing the wheelchair.

_'Now's the perfect time to speed up. . .' _I anxiously thought. Turning around, I gave him 'the look' and he started pushing fast again, towards the food area of the city.

"Lunch?" I hungrily nodded. After a wonderful meal eating just about everything on Earth, ranging from salads to soups, we went to the amusement park. I hadn't ridden a roller coaster in my LIFE, thank you protective parents, but Seifer had ridden just about every coaster on the face of the Earth. The first ride was my choice - The tilt-a-whirl. Seifer rolled his eyes, but I just wanted to ride something not-so scary, but of course, Seifer had to make it as terrifying as possible. Somehow he managed to make it spin so many times I wanted to vomit. It was very hard to ride anything at the park with a broken leg and arm, but somehow, I got through the first few. Then, Seifer tested me on a real roller coaster. I didn't like the looks of the huge wooden contraption.

Seifer picked the second from front car, and proudly took his place. I slowly sat next to him, and pulled down the lap bar as far as it can go down. I started to hear our train move, and I heard the crick-crank of the chain pulling it up the hill. I looked down and saw the scenery start to get smaller, and looking up I was even more terrified of seeing how much we had left to go on the first hill. We were just stretching over the top of the hill and I saw the drop. . .

"I think I changed my mind!" But the train was pulled down and I found myself screaming the whole way. I looked over, smiling to see Seifer with his hands up in the air yelling. It took a lot, but I admitted to myself it was kind of fun, aside from the jerks of the ride, screeching, and wrenching around. For a moment, it was like flying through the air, until I was once again flung forward at the screeching halt of the end. It reminded me of driving with Seifer.

"See, that wasn't so bad." He said, as we exited the ride.

"Nah, actually, it was pretty fun." He smirked, knowing he was right.

"Wanna go on it again?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, but it's my pick now." I scanned the park for something exhilarating, but sane.

"Aha," I said, pointing across the park. It was The Pirate Ship. Seifer huffed. "That's kind of lame. . ." I rolled my eyes. Then I pointed to 'The Drop.' It was a tall thrill ride that took you to the top of over one hundred and fifty feet, then dropped you.

_'Let's see him stay cool on this one!' _I said to myself, grinning. Once we sat on the seats, 'The Great Seifer' laughed nervously and looked at me.

"Uhm . . .Sure about this one?" I nodded my head, as the ride started to move, and I squealed, frightened. He laughed at me, when the ride came to another jolt which silenced him. It started to take us up, slowly and full of suspense, until I was amazed at all the small people below me. Turning to Seifer, he looked kind of pale, as we were held up at the top, waiting to be let go and plunge down.

"You're lookin' a little scared over there." He gulped.

"I- I'm fine."

"You are scared! Well I'm n-" Then the ride dropped and we both went screaming as we watched the ground come close and closer, and when I was sure we were going to fly into the cement, it slowed down and gently caught us at the bottom. After being released from the restraints, we both were dizzy for a second, and comprehended what happened.

"That. . .was. . .AWESOME!" I said. Seifer nodded in agreement, although he did look a little sick.

"I think we should ride something. . .smaller?" I laughed, it was his pick, and I had to oblige.

_'So. . .slow. . .' _I thought while we were on the Paddleboats. Although Seifer had regained his natural color, I think that was enough slow for today. I'd taken a liking to roller coasters, and the adrenaline rush you get flying down the hills, hearing the roar of chains. I was thankful when the slow, ugly, yellow boats. When we were done, I had already found the perfect ride (thanks to the scenery of the boats). It was a huge, water ride, and when you got to the bottom you were pummeled by a waterfall and waves. Me and him sat in the seats, and it started to take us up. When we got to the very top, I was almost frightened at the perilous plunge that was before me, so I tightened my grip on the lap bar when it started to slide down at top speed.

Once I felt the ground level, I thought I was safe from the wetness until the wave hit me, as well as the huge waterfall. After I was positive the ride was over and it pulled to a stop, I opened my eyes and sputtered out the water in my mouth. I was very, very wet, with very, very cold water. Seifer wasn't any drier, I noticed as he pushed his hair back. Thank god that I had brought a red zip-up sweatshirt with the wheelchair. We stopped at the bathrooms, where I took off my wet shirt and replaced it with the nice, warm sweatshirt. The sky was starting to change colors, and I knew it was going to be dark soon.

When I came back from the bathroom, Seifer had also changed into a sweatshirt, and it was his turn to pick the final ride of the night - The Ferris Wheel. I didn't' know if he was thinking the same thing as I was, but the Ferris Wheel was like, the most romantic ride at a park, and I was going to feel uncomfortable, but regardless, I felt it would be rude to deny his request. So, soon we were in the car, starting to rise up into the cold, night air. I yawned, leaning on the side of the window.

"It was really fun today." I told him as he nodded, and I knew he was happy in having a successful date. It was a lot of fun for me after everything that had been going on lately. "Thanks." I added. He looked over to me.

"For what?"

"It's been a while since I had a lot of fun." Maybe the Ferris Wheel was getting to me, but I was thanking Seifer for a wonderful date, and I really had meant it. I hadn't had this much fun since the night before the accident, when we were celebrating.

"Same goes here. My house has been pretty empty. Not much social recovery is possible after people think you're a monster." He said, with a hint of sadness in the tone.

"You're not a monster Seifer," I said turning to him. "You're letting a practically crippled girl into your house, free of charge, and you take care of her. What kind of monster does that?" I was so much in debt to Seifer for all he had done for me, I couldn't believe that he could call himself that. The ride slowed to a stop, and Seifer was still letting what I said to him sink in. I guess he thought he was a monster so long, he was surprised someone could possibly contradict. The rides were starting to close down as we headed for the parking lot, me on the stupid wheelchair, and him behind me.

I was pathetic. All I did all day was complain about my stupid arm, and my stupid leg, while the guy behind me was trying to make everything better. I was starting to ignore everyone else's feelings, and just sit in a puddle of pity. That was a personality trait that my father had always carried, and one that ruined my relationship with him. Not even once had I told Seifer thank you for all he did and was still doing for me. Thus, bringing me to the conclusion that I was a pathetic human being. He gently placed me in the passenger seat, and put my wheelchair in the back. This time while he was driving, he didn't go over the speed limit once, and I started to fall asleep.

I slept for the whole ride home, and not until I knew the car door had opened did I open my eyes. Seifer laughed.

"You're cute when you're asleep." He whispered. I smiled and he carried me into the house, dragging my wheelchair behind. When we came to the guest room, he opened the door and placed me on my bed. "Goodnight, Rinoa."

"Goodnight, Seifer." Before the door closed I called out to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Thanks." I knew he was smiling when he shut the door, and I went to sleep again, losing a guilty conscience.

* * *

I woke up to the alarm clock, blinking the time, as I reached over and hit the alarm. Today was the day that we had to go to the hospital and check out my arm and leg. Afterwards, Squall was out of the hospital now, and we were going to visit Balamb to see him and the others. I started to dress myself, which I was getting pretty good at with a bad arm and leg, and soon I was successful. Yelling downstairs, I called for Seifer, who kindly lifted me up and took me downstairs to the couch.

I knew he was extremely nervous about seeing everyone after all that had happened, but he tried his best to give no hint to that at all. When we got in the car, he was back to his normal, speeding self. At the hospital, we checked in and sat in the waiting room, until the doctor that had treated me a week ago came in and called my name. We followed him into a regular, white room, where I had some x-rays done on my leg and arm. The doctor came in some minutes later.

"Well, Rinoa, I must say you've been progressing very fast on your arm. Come back in two weeks, and we'll take off the cast. As for your leg, I'm estimating ten weeks until it's completely healed, which is still a little faster then average. Now, as you know, when your arm is completely healed, you'll have no use for a wheelchair, and we can switch you to crutches. Any questions?" I shook my head, but I was extremely happy. In two weeks, I could finally use my arm again. It'd be a lot easier to do. . .well, everything. But my leg still had ten weeks. . .that's seventy days. I knew I'd be counting down on a calendar.

"Bye!" I said, gleefully as Seifer pushed me again. When we were checking out, I noticed Seifer slipping three of the "free pens" in his pocket. I kicked him and he gave me an innocent face. We left the hospital, and went through the familiar roads of Balamb Garden. It had been a very long time since I had been here, but not much had changed. There was still the iron gates, steps, confusing halls. Luckily, Seifer remembered every corner of the place.

I noticed a lot of people whispering to each other, most of them being the gossipers of the school, and I didn't know if they were talking about me or Seifer, or maybe even both of us. I looked up to Seifer and saw the obvious worry written across his face.

"People need to get a life." I reassured him, so that he wouldn't have second thoughts. I knew even though he was the 'tough guy,' it must have killed him to get the guts to come back here, where everyone remembered him as the betrayal of the garden. We walked down the gray path that led to the dorms, and took a turn, knocking on the door that I remembered as Squalls. The lock turned and the door opened, and I tried to hide a grimace as I saw Quistis standing in front of me.

"Hey guys! You're here to see Squall I bet?" I weakly nodded, slightly upset by her good mood. It was unfair to be mean to Quistis, but I couldn't help my natural suspicions. She moved out of the door way, and frowned at Seifer, sending him a dirty look. He did the best he could, being a proud guy, to ignore it, but that didn't' stop him from rolling his eyes. Squall was laying on a bed, propped up by a pillow, looking more ecstatic then I'd ever seen him.

"Hi Rinoa! Who's that?" He said, motioning to Seifer. Seifer stifled a laugh. Quistis shut the door and came into the room, fluffing Squall's pillows.

"That's Seifer, Squall. You don't like him very much." Squall looked at her weirdly.

"He doesn't look like a mean guy. I can give him a chance."

"Can I have a minute alone with Squall?" I meant it more toward Quistis, who hesitantly nodded, and left along with Seifer. I smiled at Squall and realized how much I had missed him.

"How've you been?" I said gently. It was kind of funny seeing him so different from his old self.

"I've been pretty good. Quistis has been filling me in on everything, but I haven't remembered that much." I nodded, but I was _very_ interested. There was a strange silence before Squall filled it in. "You're not like what Quistis told me you were like." I froze.

"What did she say I was like?" He thought for a moment.

"She said after her and I dated, you came in and I fell in love with you. She said that you intentionally pushed her out of the picture, and that it worked." My jaw dropped.

"Wh-what!" Squall nodded, acting kind of oblivious to my reaction.

"She said you were a little meaner then what you are, I guess." I was in such awe that I couldn't even respond. No wonder he wasn't remembering anything! She was _lying _to him about _everything!_ That little. . . .

"I'm sorry to break this to you Squall, because all of that's not true." I said to him, in barely a whisper. Quistis came back in, probably afraid that I had undone a lot of which she had "repaired."

"Hey guys, it's time for Squall's medicine, so you'll have to leave for a bit. Bye!" She said ushering us out of the door. Seifer noticed that something was wrong.

"So what happened in there?" I was gritting my teeth, refusing to answer. We knocked on Selphie's door, and we heard a lot of laughter inside, until perky Selphie stood in the doorway.

"Rinoa!" She squealed, giving me a hug. She let me and Seifer in, without sending him any dirty glances, where we saw Irvine sitting in a chair.

"Why hello, you two. What've you been up to with Seifer?" He tried to say without offending Seifer in the least bit. For the first time in a long time, he talked to Irvine.

"I've been helping her out." He said. Irvine nodded, not completely satisfied with the answer. I was very thankful to Irvine for not reacting like everyone else would, who didn't already know. Me and Selphie started catching up on everything, while Seifer and Irvine rolled their eyes at how long we could talk, commenting on it from time to time.

"So, have you talked to Squall yet?" I nodded. "Quistis has been feeding him quite a lot, hasn't she?" Irvine added. I looked at Selphie.

"Did you try to set him straight?" She shook her head. "We knew when you were coming, you could explain it a lot better then we could. Did you know, she hadn't even mentioned to him about me? He didn't even know who I was!"

"And supposedly I'm the girl who broke him and Quistis up." Irvine laughed and Selphie widened her eyes.

"Your kidding me!" I shook my head. Seifer stood up and brushed himself off.

"We better get going now. I'm not really welcome here in Balamb." Selphie completely understood and opened the door.

"It was great seeing you Rinny! Come back next week, okay?" I laughed at her, and admitted to myself that I missed her perkiness.

"Alright, see you then!" We left and heard the door close, and got on our way. I knew that before I left I was going to have a little talk with Quistis.

"We need to stop at Squall's dorm, please?" Seifer understood, and I opened Squall's door and my jaw, for the second time today, dropped. There was _Quistis _kissing _Squall! _This was not the kind of kiss you give your mother, I mean this was full on lip lock kiss. Quistis turned around and saw me. She gasped and hopped up, looking around, not knowing what to do.

"Quistis. . .Can I talk to you for a moment?" She had no choice but to come outside, and Seifer moved out of the way. Quistis didn't say anything, and stared at the floor.

"Well, Quistis. . ." She stopped me.

"Let me explain. . ." I shook my head.

"No, I've heard how you explain to Squall, and I'm not taking that chance." She backed away for a minute.

"Listen Rinoa, I swear, if you touch me. . ." Before she could finish the sentence I leaped as well as I could with one foot, and tackled her legs, bringing her to the ground. She tried to pull me off by my hair and I clawed her with my free arm. I didn't care how bad it hurt with my broken arm into the ground, she deserved it. Even with two limbs, I was still dominating the whole fight. "Rinoa, get the hell off me!" I didn't listen, I just kept ripping out her hair while she dug her nails into my arms and kicked.

"You little tramp!" I yelled at her. Seifer must've heard what was going on, because he opened the door and watched in awe. Quistis yelled at him.

"Don't look you useless bastard! Help me!" The insult added with the plea of help really didn't help her anymore, because Seifer just let it continue, and I was thankful. Squall heard it too, and he I heard him ask Seifer. "Is that about me?" Quistis was pushing me away, but I kept punching her until Seifer finally intervened, grabbing a hold of me back into the wheelchair. Quistis stood up, with her hair a mess and her body debilitated.

"**What is your problem!" **She yelled towards me. I tried to lean forward again, but Seifer grabbed me back with one hand. I yelled back to her.

"**No, what's YOUR problem! He's practically defenseless and you're feeding him nothing but God damn lies**!" She pointed a finger at me.

"If it weren't for YOU he wouldn't be in that situation! Plus, I have to take care of him all day! You haven't done _anything _but date Seifer, have you?How DARE she have the nerve to even accuse me of dating him! It was one night, and one only, as a repayment. I couldn't feel anything for Seifer, because I knew in my heart I was in love with Squall, and even though it was cruel, I couldn't love Seifer.

"For one, I'm in a damn wheelchair for Christ's sake! What am I supposed to do? For two, you have no idea all that Seifer's done for me, yes we went on a date, a friendly one, and he's been nothing but nice. I can't even believe that judgmental people like you can talk down to people like me and him!" She started to go back in the dorm.

"You're obviously capable enough to start a fight, you're not completely helpless! I don't even care Rinoa, just get out of Balamb, and _stay out! _I was in the picture way before you were! Squall doesn't need you anymore, he has _me!" _She slammed the door, and I heard her stomping behind it.

"Wow. . ." Seifer said. I huffed and looked at him.

"What?" He just shook his head and continued to push the wheelchair.

"I never saw someone with two working limbs fight so good." And he continued to go down the halls with me. I was fuming the whole way, thinking of ways of revenge. I should've known better, I should've told Quistis to go screw herself ever since the first day Squall lost his memory. God knows what else she filled into his head. Her attempt to earn him was completely pathetic, and I imagined degrading on both of their parts, but it had worked, and Squall was starting to fall for her.

I had to think of a way to get close to him, to help him recover his memory. When we got home, I was once again on the couch, thinking so hard I got a headache. Seifer sat down next to me and ran his hand through his hair. Looking over at him, I knew that I still owed him, and I knew the perfect way to repay him and get my mind off of everything.

"So what color would you like to paint this room?"

* * *

**So did you like it? I'm sorry it was late, but I tried to make it longer then usual, and I think I succeeded. **

**Anyways, thanks to my reviewers. . .**

**SavannahX - Thanks! I like both too, and I think I'm going to make an alternate ending to the story for Rinoa and Seifer in a different FanFic.**

**Blue Jae - Yups, I'm keeping it a Squinoa. Thanks!**

**Cerulean Crystal - There was a bit of Rinoa and Seifer in this chapter. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to make the alternate story for Rinoa and Seifer. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Reality Trance - I think this was a better punishment then Q-tips. I'm not really a Quistis fan, lol. Thank you a lot! I'm sure I won't change my writing style, and remember you're a great writer too.**


	9. Freedom

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own FF8. I own this chapter. I think ya should read it. And all the other ones after that._

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Freedom**

_A little bit of freedom goes a long way._

The next day, Seifer and I drove out to the hardware store for paints, and I have to state that he Seifer insane when it came to the colors. Not only did he pick out horrid colors, he wanted furniture to match. Instead of purchasing the colors he wanted, I picked out more 'people acceptable' colors. In exchange, I let him pick out the furniture he wanted with the only guideline that all of it had to match. I chose a very nice green for the living room, because in my eyes it was not only pretty but 'manly' enough for Seifer, and he chose a new couch and side table.

For the kitchen, I picked out a yellow, which Seifer very much objected too, but I wanted his kitchen to be a little more cheerful. And oh god I was starting to sound like Selphie. So with our new colors we went back to his home and started opening the cans of paints. Our strategy was that I painted low, and he painted high. Even though I wasn't the master of painting myself, Seifer was horrible, if that was even possible. I think he got paint everywhere but the wall we were actually doing. By the time we got one wall done, I was covered in paint(thanks to him), and the tarp on the floor was completely hidden by masses of the green slop.

Although it was fun, I couldn't wait to get the room over with and see the finished product, and by the end of the first day, we had two walls done, the bottom looking much neater then the top might I add. I took the opportunity afterwards to take a long, warm bath and perhaps get the green paint out of my hair. When I finally snuggled into my bed, nice and warm, I felt accomplished.

The next few days were the same - Painting, arranging furniture, several more baths, and making fun of Seifer with his horrible skills. When we had finally finished the living room with a series of coats, a new couch, side table, and Seifer's gift to himself being a TV., we decided to tackle the kitchen, and that was even harder. For the kitchen, I was disgusted with Seifer's countertops, and demanded he got new ones, and he wholeheartedly agreed. The only new appliances he needed was a new stove and microwave, which were outdated beyond belief. When we started to cover up the blank white with the cheerful yellow, Seifer decided to paint the cabinets too, which prolonged our finish. But when I was finally satisfied with the makeover, it was completely worth it.

"You have to admit, the yellow isn't that bad." I forced him to say, and he weakly nodded.

"I think the gray I picked out would have been much better. . ." I rolled my eyes. By the time we had got finished painting, I was ecstatic - I had successfully occupied the two weeks until I got my arm cast off, and finally, I could change to crutches. The whole way to the hospital, I was so jumpy Selphie would be put to shame. Eagerly, I hopped on the seat and waited for the doctor. Seifer casually leaned back against a wall, too lazy to join me in the excitement. When the doctor came in, I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Hello!" I said to him happily. He nodded his head and returned his eyes to his clipboard.

"Hello, Rinoa. We're going to need to get one more x-ray, and then you can get the dreaded cast off." While he was taking the x-rays, he had to tell me multiple times to stop bouncing, but I couldn't help it. When he led me back to the room, he examined the x-rays and showed me how my bones had healed, but I didn't care. The sooner I got off the cast, the better. Slowly, but surely, the doctor started to take off the plaster, and soon I was free! I waved my hand in the air, relieved that the heavy weight was gone.

Shaking my hand in Seifer's face, he just nonchalantly gave me a thumbs up. Even though I had eight weeks left on my leg, I was thankful for the pair of crutches I was provided. Finally, a little sliver of independence, I could walk on my own, maybe even try to go down the stairs, I wouldn't even have to be carried anymore. No, these weren't just crutches - They were freedom. When we were back into the car, Seifer wasn't quite as joyful as I expected him to be - in fact, the melancholy look that was stuck on his face didn't even look like one he could of had achieved.

"Seifer, what's wrong?" He started up the car and shifted the gears.

"Just wondering, now that you're self efficient, are you thinking about moving out?" Wow, would Seifer actually be sad if I had left? But he was right in a point, I was pretty much self-efficient, I could live on my own now, but it would be hard, and that's what I told him.

"It'd be extremely difficult to live alone for now, I can just barely get around. Besides, where would I have to go? When I'm fully healed, I'll find a place, but until then you're stuck with me for eight more weeks." I laughed, and he did cheer up a bit.

"Well, here's the deal, I'll help you find a place, and help you fix it all up, no charges." I did think about it. I knew although Seifer wasn't a billionaire, he did have quite a high number of funds, but I couldn't totally rely on him.

"Ha, what would I owe you?" He smirked and looked at me.

"Staying with me for the next eight weeks is payment enough." I smiled. Even though Seifer wasn't the most innocent man, he was really sweet sometimes, and I had to admit that hanging out with him was a lot more fun then I had thought it would be. When we got ''home'' I took advantage of my arm and started to make myself lunch, so sitting down the grilled cheese, I applauded myself. . .which I could also do with my two hands. The rest of the day was filled with me doing everything I could finally do now, like clapping, writing, pushing Seifer, etc. At the end of the day, I noticed how much easier it was to slip into my pajamas, and I was very, very thankful. So I went to sleep, once again proud of myself.

The next week slipped by with a blur, being bored around the house, doing puzzles and everything else, until I was sick and tired of being cooped up all day. I forced Seifer to take me to Balamb to visit Selphie, Irvine, and Squall. Hopefully, Quistis wouldn't be there, but I knew deep down that she would, so when we entered the school, the first thing I noticed was that the gossip died down, and I was glad. When I knocked on Selphie's door (with my new, unbroken arm), she gleefully answered. Excitedly she hugged me and forced me into a chair. Insisting me to do a hand clap with her before she could believe it. Seifer and Irvine, who were much more friends now laughed and pointed at us, but I didn't care. I was having fun with my best friend.

All four of us got into a conversation with what had been happening lately, (Selphie scolded me for not visiting sooner) and we got onto the subject of Squall and Quistis somehow.

"Squall got his cast off yesterday, but he hasn't visited us. I'm sure 'the witch' has left him locked in his room still." Irvine stated, taking a sip of his drink on the table, while handing one to Seifer.

"Rinoa kicked the crap out of her, I don't think she wants anyone to associate with her friends, too." Selphie gasped.

"You did _what!" _Selphie exclaimed, and I was about to talk until Seifer burst in with the story.

"Haha, she lurched out of her wheelchair and pounced on poor Quistis. There was a lot of biting and scratching going on, even with two limbs, and I must say little Rinoa did quite a fine job." He made it sound a lot less civil, then I thought it really was. "I don't think Quistis wants to mess with Rinoa again."

"There wasn't any biting on my part." I had to mention. Selphie laughed, and we continued to talk about the two until it was time for Seifer and me to leave. I received a hug from Selphie, but this time I didn't promise when I could see her next, but hopefully soon. As we were leaving, I saw Quistis exiting Squall's dorm. It was quite funny when I saw the color drain from her face, and her face go from surprise to a glare.

"I thought I told you not to come back to Balamb."

"I didn't know you could think." Seifer laughed and just decided to stay out of it again. He wanted to avoid the rumble at all costs. "I came to see Squall."

"I don't feel like letting you." I smiled.

"Hey Quistis, I have two arms this time. You won't have hair left if you keep pushing it. Now you can get out of the way, let me talk to Squall and hear what you lied to him about this time." Feeling defeated all she could do was let me walk through the door. Squall was sitting up in a chair, looking drowsy and desperate for a nap. When I came in he smiled.

"Hey Rinoa! I see you got crutches now!" He happily waved and motioned for me to sit down. I sat on the bed and laid my crutches to the side.

"How've you been, Squall?" He gave me a face that looked like he was really thinking about it.

"I've been pretty good, and I've started to remember a few things, like my past and Balamb and stuff." I smiled, glad that Quistis told him a few things that are true.

"What else did you remember?" He seemed happy that someone was interested, I imagined he didn't get out much.

"I remembered that I'm a SeeD, and that there was this one sorceress Edea that I defeated, and I remembered GF's, and a few of my friends." I tried the million dollar question.

"Did you remember me?" He frowned, and I knew the answer was negative.

"I remember a little. Not as much as everyone else." I could imagine Quistis refused to speak about me, so all I could do on my visits was push him to remember.

"Do you remember. . .the SeeD dance?" He nodded his head, and I became a little excited that there was hope.

"I was in my SeeD uniform, and Selphie wanted me to join some sort of committee, and I agreed. I was just sitting there, alone, sipping some water, when a girl came and made me dance, and from what I remember, I was horrible."

"Do you remember the girl?" I know I sounded eager, but I was. I needed to make him remember me, because I was still in love with him, no doubt.

"Kind of. I remember her dress, and to mention it, she looked kinda like. . ." He leaned in and inspected my face, and then he gasped. "Were you the girl?" I nodded, and he laughed.

"Finally!" I said, joining with him. At least he knew a little bit more now, and the trip into the room wasn't in total vain. We discussed a few more topics, but I still couldn't get him to remember anything else. Before I left, I put Seifer's number on a piece of paper, and gave it to Squall.

"Next doctor's visit, I'll come with you. Call me." Squall blushed and nodded, and I still prayed that him and Quistis weren't an item. I hugged him goodbye, and it was so sweet to have his arms around me again, although I didn't feel as safe as I once was. It just wasn't the same. Seifer and I left, leaving Quistis in fear of what I might have told Squall. The rest of the day was uneventful, and I couldn't wait until Squall called me. It was a week later until I had gotten to hear from him, and I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rinoa, is that you?" Once I heard Squall's voice on the other end I jumped. It was finally him!"

"Hey Squall!"

"I was calling to tell you I have to go to the doctor tomorrow, and maybe you would want to meet Quistis and me there?"

"Of course, I'll see you then."

"Alright, great. Bye!" I heard him hang up, and I was a little bit disappointed that we didn't talk longer, but I was still ecstatic that I would see him again. I told Seifer, and he just nodded and agreed.

That night, I couldn't get any sleep, because I knew the next day I would be seeing Squall and hearing the doctor's progress on him. When I finally fell asleep, I woke up four hours later to get ready. I spent extra time on my hair and picking out an outfit, that even though it was just a doctor's appointment, I felt like it was a date. Practically pushing him off his bed, I woke Seifer up and made him get ready. He groaned, looking at the time and told me to leave. I obliged, but came in a few minutes later to see he had went back to sleep. When he was finally ready, we got in the car and drove to the hospital, and arrived way earlier then Squall's appointment. Seifer leaned his head back, and I wouldn't even be able to tell if he was sleeping if it weren't for the absence of rude remarks.

When I saw Quistis come in with Squall, I smack Seifer's arm, telling him to wake up. He jolted up out of his peaceful state and looked at the door. Squall was scanning the room until he saw me and ''crutched'' over.

"Hi Rinoa." His voice was less high-pitched then last time I saw him, and I could tell he remembered a little more because he started to sound more like his lone wolf self.

"Hi Squall. What Doctor do you have?" He answered immediately, unlike last time where he would take his time.

"Dr. Smith."(Woah, Creative name there.) I nodded and the nurse came through the door, announcing Squall's appointment, all four of us, Quistis being a little more apart from the group, headed into the room, where Dr. Smith did a few tests on Squall about his memory. She was constantly adding things to her clipboard, until finally the questioning stopped.

"Well, everyone, it seems Squall is progressing a little slow, but that's alright. He's still on the road to recovering his memory, and he's remembering a few key places and things in his life."

"Is there any way to help him remember?" I already knew a few, but I needed to know more if I wanted him back. The doctor nodded her head, not removing her eyes from the clipboard.

"You can introduce him to areas where significant events happened. There are a few key things that if he thought about or saw, he'd remember more and more things about the past. Any other questions?" We all stayed silent, and she took it as a no, and let us leave out the door. I hugged Squall again for goodbye,(and while doing it, stuck my tongue out at Quistis.), and then me and Seifer left. Squall promised he would call me again if anything came up, and I was pretty happy when we got home.

I had six weeks left on my leg, Squall was remembering me, I beat the hell out of Quistis,and me and Seifer couldn't be getting along better. For the next six weeks, I'd still be at Seifer's until I found my own home, where I could almost be free of the accident. After that, all I needed was for Squall to remember, and that would be enough. Things weren't perfect, but they might as well have been.

* * *

**There, it wasn't really fast, but I finally typed out this chapter. Next one, Rinoa will finally heal her dreaded leg and I don't have to make her crutch around so much, lol.**

**Thank you to my reviewers. . .**

**Blue Jae - Yeah, it was required to make Quistis a jerk in this story, but in future stories, I'll make her nicer, lol**

**Angel Wings-008 - Lol, I'll make sure people beat the crap out of each other more often, hehe.**

**Cerulean Crystal - Nah, he didn't promise Quistis. I would make him, but that'd be hard to get him out of, lol.**

**SavannahX - Thanks for checking out my other story! I'm glad your happy! .**

**rinnyheartillyizawesome - Yeah, he'll eventually remember him and Rinoa and Quistis will probably end up getting screwed out of the whole deal, lol.**


	10. A New Leg and Surprise

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own FF8, never will. I found the cutest picture of Squall && Rinoa though, it made me go awww. . .I don't own that either, though._

**Chapter 10 - A New Leg and Surprise**

_I didn't expect it to be THAT good of a day._

During the last six weeks remaining, nothing significant at all happened. We did, however go to a few more doctor appointment with Squall(Sometimes we would pick him up and Quistis would not attend), but his memory was barely progressing. He remembered a bit of his past, and who he was, but he didn't remember me at all, and my failed attempts were depressing. Everyday that past was a day I marked down on my calendar, waiting for the day that my leg cast was going to come off - February 5th. I had been waiting such a long time, and as soon as the day approached, I was even more excited then when my arm cast was coming off.

Barely sleeping, I dressed, which was now much easier thanks to my arm, and used my technique to get downstairs. My 'Technique' consisted of sitting down on one step, then using my arms to push me to the next, but first I had to slide the crutches downstairs. It was much easier then having to wait for Seifer to wake up, and I'd always been an early bird.

I even cooked breakfast for Seifer and I, to waste time and calm myself. I was already half way through with mine by the time Seifer came tiredly stumbling down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. He sat down and opened his eyes and jumped.

"Woah, you're up already?"

"I'm always up before you."

"My ass, sleeping beauty." I thought his morning grumpiness was hilarious, but he even though he was grumpy he managed to clear his plate in record time. He threw his napkin on his plate, and like always I had to clean the dishes, while he went and dressed. When he came back down, the kitchen was again, spotless, and he walked out the door without bothering to help me. I kneeled down and grabbed my dropped crutches and tried to get myself out the door. Although I was slow, I eventually made it to the car and into the passenger seat. The ride there was mostly me talking out of excitement, and him nodding and speeding.

When he did his infamous 'Stop on a dime' routine, I didn't even care, as long as we were at the hospital. This time, he did as much to open the door for me as we marched in. As we took our seats on the old, leather chairs, I couldn't wait for the doctor to call my name. A nurse then came out.

"Tifa Lockheart." A brown haired girl stood up and went into the room. Another nurse came out.

"Adelbert Steiner." I watched as a tall, pudgy man went down the hall. I rocked myself in anticipation and excitement.

"Rinoa Heartilly." I nearly squealed and jumped out of my seat, dragging Seifer down the bland halls until the nurse stopped in front of a room. Sitting on the chair, I fidgeted and squirmed, waiting to hear the solid footsteps of the doctor coming down the hall.

"This is the second time we've been through this, and you're still obnoxious as hell." I didn't mind the rude remark, because after what seemed like forever, the doctor appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, Rinoa. You're here to get your cast off today, I'm guessing?" I nodded and obnoxiously clapped my hands. The doctor could only smile at my excitement, as he began to take the cast off. He took the cast saw, and began to saw through the plaster. The friction made the cast seem extremely hot and I close my eyes until the buzzing was done. I looked down, and finally after WEEKS, my leg was free!

"Thank you so much Doctor!" I stepped on my 'new' leg. I could walk! My first few steps were wobbly from lack of use, but soon, nothing could stop me. We left the hospital and I jumped up and down. It was so fantastic!

"Race you to the car!" I said, running. He didn't join in, but continued his casual walk across the parking lot. I sat in the car, and kicked my legs begging him to drive before he even got buckled in.

"Nope, even if you can drive, I'm not letting you."

"Why?" I said in an exasperated tone.

"Because, it's my car." When we pulled out of the parking lot, I noticed Seifer took a different turn then the one that was supposed to bring us home.

"Seify, why aren't we going home?" I didn't know why I used the word 'Seify,' perhaps because of the natural high I was on, or perhaps to butter him up and let me drive. . .

"I have a surprise for you." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really?"

"Yes indeed." He smirked.

"And this surprise doesn't include you making moves on me in any way, right?"

"Damn, now I'll have to find something else." He said sarcastically. I laughed and watched him hit the gas pedal.

"So, how long will it be until we arrive at the surprise?"

"Quite a while, I'd take a nap if I were you." I nodded, but I was too excited to nap. I turned on the radio and sung along, until Seifer got annoyed and turned it onto the station he liked. I had no idea what song it was, or who was singing, all I knew was that Satan himself would have shunned the music for being so evil. I felt tainted even listening to it. So we just settled on keeping the radio off. Eventually, I started to feel drowsy from lack of sleep, and I did take a nap. I felt the car slow down and come to a stop. Seifer shook me, trying to wake me up. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned while I started to get out of the car. Once I was out, he covered up my eyes and started to walk me forward. The only thing I felt was the feeling of grass brushing against my feet.

"Okay, now open them." He removed his hand, so I opened my eyes, and I was amazed at what was in front of me. It was Edea's orphanage - but all fixed up! There was no longer broken down walls and dreary gray stones strewn along the walk way. There were no more weeds and the roof was fixed and patched up.

"Seifer, what did you do?" I could sense his smile behind me.

"You said you'd need to find a place. . .right?" My mouth was agape and I was still in awe when I turned around to still see his confident smirk.

"Seifer, this had to cost a fortune." His smile only got wider. He wasn't the richest person in the world, but he was very far from poor.

"Go ahead, admit it." I smiled too.

"Admit what?"

"How great I am." I laughed, once again caught up in the natural high of the moment - in the day, for that matter.

"Seifer is the greatest in the world. Ever." When I walked up the brick path that led through the courtyard, Seifer walked ahead of me and blocked the door. "Oh, so I only get to see the outside." He grinned and shook his head.

"You have to promise me, no matter what the inside looks like, you want say the words 'money, costs,' or any increment of numbers. Okay?"

"Alright. . ." He moved away from the door, and I opened it and the inside blew me away. There were hardwood floors and a dining room and a bright yellow kitchen.

"Seifer. . .oh my god." I stared at the chandelier and the dark, wood doors that were down the halls. I was afraid to even step foot in the house in fear of ruining everything that I saw.

"Am I amazing or what?" I didn't even realize he was talking. I opened one of the hallway doors, and there was a bedroom, one that was almost a replica of the one on the timber train, and completely pink.

"You really outdid yourself." I was surprised that with his obviously hideous decoration decisions in his last house, he managed to make something so beautiful in this one.

"Well, Selphie helped me some." He admitted. This surprised me even more. Selphie managed to keep her mouth shut about something. "You're in awe." I nodded inspecting everything about the interior in the house.

"Seifer. . .you didn't have to do _any _of this." He shook his head.

"You helped me redo my house when you were _crippled. _That's quite an accomplishment, so I returned the favor."

"You've. . .wow." I couldn't even exclaim how he exceeded my highest expectations out of a house, and how he surprised me. For once, I was at a loss of words. "Can I _ever_ return the favor?" He nodded.

"I'm not in the mood for driving back, so I'm going to stay here tonight. If you want, you can make me dinner, too." I thought for a moment.

"I don't have my clothes or anything for tomorrow, though."

"Your suitcase is in the truck."

". . .So this is really _my_ house?"

"Yup. No strings attached. Oh, and by the way, all the things you own at _'The Caraway Mansion' _will be on it's way here tomorrow."

"You're _kidding_ me." He shrugged his shoulders. "I have a gift of persuasion."

"Why did you do this all for me." He paused for a moment and looked me in the eye.

"I told you, I was returning a favor."

"There's more to it then that."

"You shouldn't accuse your provider." I wasn't even half satisfied with that answer, but I agreed and stopped questioning him. It was better not to analyze the motivation and to start appreciating. Seifer wandered around the house, admiring his work, and I went outside, because seeing the orphanage set one thing on my mind.

The field.

I went through the gate and I took a deep breath as I looked at all the pink, white, and yellow flowers that covered the field. It made me remember our promise, what Squall had promised me.

But he wasn't there.

My knight had made a promise he couldn't keep, and now I was alone in our flower field. How stupid was I to believe that no matter what, I'd meet him here. My high hopes kept me paying a price. These thoughts were to depressing for someone who just found a place to live, so I turned my back on the field, and I promised myself I wouldn't go back until Squall had come back with me. I could keep my own promises.

I went inside and started to cook the dinner I had promised Seifer, with the sad moment still grim in my mind. Then two pieces of key information in my head clicked together, a thought that made me stop everything I was doing. The idea was tough, unsure, but a small piece of hope that I convinced myself could be the answer.

I knew how to make Squall remember.

**Did you spot the other Final Fantasy mentionings? I hope you did, hehe. It was a little short, but how else was I going to leave you at that part? Mwaha. I'm evil.**

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**Blue Jae - Thanks for reviewing! In future chapters, I'll make Quistis redeem herself.**

**Angel Wings-008 - Insanely good? Yay! I've wanted to punch Quistis for a longg time. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cerulean Crystal - I think I found a way to use that promise, whether it be in the alternative RinoaXSeifer story, or maybe even in this one. Watch out for your idea, you'll probably see it used! Thanks!**

**SavannhX - Thanks! You're a great writer, by the way. **

**Reality Trance - She's always been mean and bitter Quistis, bah. But maybe that's my disliking opinion from what I've seen of her in the game. I'm givin' her a chance later in the story. . .perhaps. Lol, thanks!**

**For Cute FF8 Pics, PHOTOBUCKET**

http/i56. 


	11. I Saved My Knight

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own final fantasy 8, but I did own the game and I LOST IT! Gahhh, gonna have to buy it again off Ebay or something._

**Chapter 11 - I Saved My Knight**

_A night under the starry skies . . ._

Seifer had already eaten as quickly and as much as he could, so he was napping on the couch, snoring away. He had earned a break from everything after all he did for me. While he was asleep, I took the cordless phone and I left into my new bedroom. Sitting down on the pink, fluffy bed, I dialed Squall's number, waiting for him to pick up. After three rings, I heard another voice at the end, and I knew it belonged to Quistis.

"Hello?" She said in a clear voice.

"Um. . .Hi. It's me, Rinoa." I practically felt the hesitation on the other end of the line.

"Uh, Hey. You called to talk to Squall?" There was least some kindness in Quistis' voice.

"Yes, please." The muffled sounds of passing one phone to another were heard at the end, and Squall's deep voice came on.

"Hey." He said, sounding a little more like himself.

"Hey Squall, how've things been."

"Pretty good, and yourself?"

"I've been doing great. I even got my leg cast off, and you'll never believe where I'm living now." It sounded like we were old friends again.

"Oh, you moved? Where?"

"To Edea's orphanage!"

"Where's that?" I felt a twinge of ignorance, as I realized that of course, Squall wouldn't remember where it was. God was I an idiot.

"Oh, Quistis will know. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come down and stay with me for maybe a week?"

"I'll ask Quistis if she wants to. . " I cut him off.

"Can I talk to her instead?"

"I guess so. . ." Once again, the muffled sounds were heard.

"Hi."

"Hey Quistis. . .look, I really want Squall _and _you to come and spend a few days with me. Maybe we can talk, you know?" There was silence for a moment, but Quistis replied.

"That sounds good, where are you staying?"

"Edea's orphanage."

"Yeah, we can make it down there tomorrow, is that good for you?" I peeked out the door and saw that Seifer was still sleeping, hoping he and Quistis wouldn't clash tomorrow. Actually, I hoped Quistis and _I _wouldn't clash tomorrow either.

"Sounds perfect."

"Great, see you then!"

"Bye!" She hung up, so I too put the cordless phone back on the receiver. Seifer was still sleeping by the time I decided to go to bed, so I put a blanket on him, and went to sleep in my new room. I was so glad that I could finally get dressed in under a minutes time. I had lost a lot over the past few months, and I finally had the chance to earn it back, and make amends. I thought I could barely get to sleep from the excitement, but exhaustion beat it and within minutes I was out.

The next morning I woke up, and Seifer was already awake watching the news, when I told him some of my own.

"We're going to have guests today." I plopped down on the couch next to him. He looked at me.

"Oh my God." He said, I looked at him uneasily.

"What!"

"You have wild bed hair!" He laughed at my reaction, and I hit him after he scared me out of my wits. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, you are a beautiful sleeper. Who's _our_ guests?"

"For one, how would you know I'm a beautiful sleeper, creep. For two, Quistis and Squall." Seifer sarcastically gasped.

"Oh my!" I rolled my eyes at his inability to be serious. I spent an hour getting ready, to look perfect for our guests. I didn't want either of them to think I didn't take care of myself. When my appearance was finally satisfying, I left the bathroom and opened the door to see an eagerly waiting Seifer.

"What took you so long!" I moved out of the way of the door. Yes, it was true that I heard yelps, asking me to please just get out for a second. I guess I just ignored them. After that, I went into the kitchen and started to make anything that was edible for the soon-to-arrive guests. In middle of it, the doorbell rang and I jumped.

"Seifer, take care of this! I'll get it!" He grumbled and went into the kitchen, just as I ran out and answered the door, worrying of course, in the process. When I fiercely grabbed it open, Quistis and Squall were both in front of me, each holding a suitcase.

"Hi guys!" I practically yelled. Quistis provided a small wave, while Squall said a simple, "Hey." I called Seifer, who like a slave, grabbed their suitcases. Of course, I insisted on providing a grand tour of my home, until finally showing them into the guest rooms, that Seifer neglected to sleep in last night. Seifer took Squall into another room for a "man talk" or so he said, leaving us, the feuding women, alone.

"So. . ." I tried my best for conversation.

"Yeah . . ." I knew it was necessary to apologize, so I might as well of thrown it out quickly.

"Listen Quistis, I'm really, really sorry about what happened at Balamb. I mean, I shouldn't of ya know. . .pounced." Quistis looked away and she too was thinking of some sort of apology.

"I'm sorry too, I mean I shouldn't of taken advantage of such a situation like that it's just. . ." She paused for a moment.

"Go on. . ."

"Well, it's hard being 'the teacher,' to everyone. I always thought I had a chance with Squall, I mean we were both young, intelligent people that worked together often. It was just weird to see that someone could make him open up when I had failed so many times. I thought I had loved him, and. . .it took the better of me, and I apologize for that." I smiled at her, even though we both knew we weren't really that sorry. She had gotten what she wanted, temporarily, may I add, and I would have done the same thing over again. But for now, it was good to be on pleasant terms.

"I really have to tell you something, though."

"Alright, I'm listening." I took a deep breath.

"I love Squall, with all my heart, and nothing could change that, honest. I think I can find a way to make him remember me, whether it sounds crazy or possible. But I know that he might have developed feelings for you, and I guess I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

". . .That he won't love me after everything."

"That's ridiculous."

"No, it's not at all. He's learned to forget me and obviously he's doing fine. Do you think it's alright. . .if I have a talk with him about it?" I could tell Quistis was thinking really hard about it, but after our apologies, it was impossible for her to deny my request.

"Of course you can. It's not like I own him." She said with a small laugh.

"Thanks, Quisty." I hugged her, honestly, because I was that happy. It was a while since 'Quisty' came out of my mouth, but it just flew out, and I couldn't stop myself. Seifer and Squall came back into the room, Seifer sitting between us on the couch, putting his arms around us.

"Hello, ladies. And how are you two doing after your womanish talk?" I giggled and pushed his arm off.

"We're doing fine, and how was your manly talk?" He made a heroic pose.

"Filled with manly subjects that you females wouldn't understand." Quistis pushed him away.

"Oh yes, poor us, what would we do without your manly ways? We better stick to the kitchen we're we really learn." She was laughing as Seifer fell over. "You had to live with this thing?"

I nodded and laughed, walking into the kitchen of course.

"And stay there." Seifer called out from the other room. A few obscenities left my mouth when I took all the food and started preparing it on plates for everyone. I set it all on the kitchen table, and called to everyone. I was very proud of how well I had made everything, and it was a perfect chance to show off. When Squall and I were together, I cooked for him all the time, but of course he wouldn't know that. It was the first time in months since I've eaten at a dinner table with more then two people, and it felt especially good that it was my own. However, I did cook a little too much food, and even Seifer told me he was full while I tired to pile more onto his plate.

It was a few minor conversations and even more awkward silences later, I asked Squall.

"Hey Squall. . .Can I talk to you for a sec?" We went outside where the beach was, and I hoped Squall would somehow find it a little familiar, but it wasn't part of the master plan. I sat down at the place where you could put your feet and have the waves just gently crash over them. He sat a little higher up to avoid getting wet, but I didn't mind. The only thing that was different was the new kind of silence - Before we could sit like this forever, it was the comfortable kind of silence that didn't need to be interrupted, but now it was strange, because I was urging to say everything.

"Squall, I have a question for you. . ." He looked at me and nodded. "Shoot."

"Well. . .I know you don't remember me. . .or us. The last few months have been. . .scary." I was sounding more like my old self when I was around him. "I'm afraid that it won't happen again."

"So where's the question in that?"

"Are you and Quistis. . .together?" He looked at me strangely.

"Define together." I turned back around and stared at my feet. "Together as in dating." I didn't even know if I really wanted him to reply to it.

"It's a weird thing. At first. . .I guess you could say we were, but lately, she's been kind of far apart." I looked at him hopefully. I knew that meant yes, they were dating, but it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"Do you think we have a chance?" I said so softly and inaudibly I was afraid the waves would have washed my words away.

"I don't know, Rinoa." I felt my stomach tighten up, and we both knew the conversation wasn't going where I was hoping. I was used to his comfort, not his doubt. Even though I hated it, I felt the sting meaning that the tears were going to come soon if I didn't hold it in. "What makes Quistis so different?"

I didn't know if I was saying it to myself or to him, but he stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry. . ." He started. I held my hand up and waved him off. He didn't need to explain himself.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do it on purpose. . .But you don't really understand." My voice was cracking, but I entered the state where I couldn't hold it in. "I'm losing you Squall, and I'm scared. You were. . .my knight, and now you're gone." I could tell he pitied me because he scooted down to be right next to me, but I looked away. The last thing I needed was for him to see me crying.

"But I'm not gone. I'm right here." I shook my head.

"You don't know how it is though. You're not here, not the Squall that I know. If the Squall I remembered was here, I wouldn't be here, like this. Last time I was falling apart, last time I was afraid, you stayed by my side."

_". . .From all of us at Ground Control, we wish you godspeed."_

_**We just confirmed that we were safe.**_

_"Thanks."_

_**I was so relieved. . .**_

_**Squall motioned for me to sit in my seat, but once I took a step, I went flying in the air.**_

_"Hey!"_

_**At first I was surprised, but it felt. . .nice.**_

_**He even got out of his seat to get me.**_

_"Go sit over there. Put your seatbelt on."_

_**Of course I didn't listen. I sat on his lap instead.**_

_"We'll be home soon?"_

_**I was worried again. I didn't want to go home.**_

_"Hopefully."_

_**I still wondered how he could hope to go home. He obviously didn't know what was going to happen to me.**_

_"Now go sit down."_

_**I couldn't. I was too afraid. . .**_

_"Just a little longer."_

_**I just wanted him to let me stay. I wanted to be with him and him only.**_

_"Why are you holding onto me like this?"_

_**I had my arms wrapped around him. I guess he was uncomfortable. . .**_

_"You don't like this, Squall?"_

_**I held on tighter and leaned into him.**_

_"Just not used to it."_

_**He's never been close to someone before.**_

_"How about when you were little? Didn't you feel safe and secure being held by your parents?"_

_**It looked like it was painful for him to answer.**_

_"I can't remember anything about my parents. But Ellone was there for me. Ellone was there to hold my hand.."_

_**He was opening up to me. Just a little, but it was enough.**_

_"Made you feel safe and secure?"_

_**Just like I felt at that moment. . .**_

_"Sure. But she left. Just disappeared. I'm afraid. . . Afraid of having that feeling of comfort being taken away."_

_**It seemed like right there, everything clicked about Squall. I would never, ever leave him, I had decided.**_

_"You were afraid of losing us? Is that why you kept your distance?" _

_**He was afraid. Just like me.**_

_"I was always alone. . ." _

_**I won't make you feel alone.**_

_"Squall. . .You missed out on all the good things in life. . .You've missed out on so much."_

_**I held him tight to me, almost wanting to cry for him because I knew he wouldn't. I made sure to hold on, just so he knew I would never let go.**_

_"Maybe."_

_**He still couldn't admit it though. . .**_

_"Definitely. I like it like this. I liked having my mom hold me. My dad too, back when we got along."_

_**And now I had him . . .**_

_"I'm not your mom."_

_**Smooth way to say it Squall, smooth.**_

_"No, of course not. But now, Squall, you're the one who gives me the most comfort. Comfort and happiness. . .and annoyance and disappointment too!"_

_**Of course I could predict his next words. . .**_

_"Whatever."_

_**We said it in unison, and I giggled. That annoyance part. . .**_

_"You should get back in your seat now."_

_**But the disappointment part. . .You've never disappointed me. . .until now.**_

_"Just a little longer. . ."_

_**I probably didn't have much time left.**_

_"We're gonna make it home, right?"_

_**It was better to hear him say it.**_

_"We can only hope."_

_**I guess that was enough assurance.**_

_"When we get back. . .We won't be able to stay together, huh?"_

_**Didn't he understand, I wasn't safe?**_

_". . .Maybe."_

_**Maybe was just another word for no. . .**_

_"No one can predict the future, there are no guarantees."_

_**No guarantees, only guesses.**_

_"Those were your words, Rinoa."_

_**Only he could use my own words against me. It was one of the only phrases I didn't want to hear then.**_

_"That's not what I meant."_

_**Couldn't he of just told me I was safe? But it was enough just to have him hold me. For a while, the rest of the world didn't exist.**_

_"We'll figure out what to do once we get back."_

_**I guess I did need to sit in my seat.**_

_"They'll all be. . . angry at me."_

_**I could hurt them. . .**_

_"Angry?"_

_**Yes, Angry. Or maybe even intimidated.**_

_"This is Airstation. Ragnarok, please respond."_

_**Great, they had interrupted.**_

_"This is the Ragnarok."_

_**If only we hadn't said anything back, maybe they would have left us alone.**_

_**"**We have some questions for you."_

_**I just wanted them to stop talking. To just stay away. . .**_

_"We're collecting escape pods. We have a good idea of what happened. I hear no one from Lunar base on the Ragnarok. How many of you are there?"_

_**Two of us. . .and they were going to take me away.**_

_"Just two."_

_**It was our first alone time in a while. . .**_

_". . .Your names?"_

_**Once they hear 'Rinoa. . .'**_

_"Squall. I'm a SeeD from Balamb Garden."_

_**Trying to be professional.**_

_"And the other?"_

_**Rinoa.**_

_". . .Rinoa."_

_**Here it came. . .**_

_"Rinoa? The Sorceress? She's on the ship?"_

_**They were afraid of me.**_

_"I've . . . become a sorceress. I can't stay with you anymore, Squall."_

_**And the thought hurt so bad. . .**_

_"Respond, Ragnarok!"_

_**They probably thought I hurt him.**_

_"I don't want the future. I want the present to stand still. I just want to stay here with you."_

_**He saw me starting to go into tears. . .but I wasn't ashamed.**_

_"Respond Ragnarok!"_

_**I wasn't ashamed to cry in front of him.**_

_"Nobody would want to be around me anymore. . ."_

_**I thought he couldn't possibly save me.**_

_"The sorceress will be seized upon arrival. Be sure to follow the crews instructions."_

_**I thought even my knight would fail.**_

_"I'm. . .scared."_

_**Even for a second, I doubted him.**_

_"Squall do you copy? Is the sorceress listening too?"_

_**Great, I wasn't Rinoa anymore. I was 'the sorceress,' but Squall still knew it was me. . .he still trusted me.**_

_**He even came to comfort me. . .**_

_"I don't wanna go back."_

_**He still stayed there to hold me, for what I thought would be our last moments together.**_

_**It was then when I knew he was my knight.**_

_**Forever.**_

I remembered it so clearly, and it only made me cry harder. All of our struggles, all of our words were lost, and he couldn't even find them! He couldn't even wipe away my tears.

"Can I show you something?" He nodded, most likely out of feeling sorry for me, and I took his hand to the field. Our field, to our promise. I stared him in the eye and he looked out into the open. The flowers were swaying slowly and I let him take in the surroundings for a moment. We were under the heavens, on a cloudless night, it was breathtaking. He took his hand and wiped away my tears.

"If you come here. . ." I started softly.

"You'll find me." He whispered.

And then he collapsed to the ground.

**You have no idea how long that took to write, but it was a PRETTY LONG CHAPTER. Hehe, I found the video of that on YouTube, sent it to Reality Trance, and then included it in my story. It was always my favorite moment. . .Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this. BY THE WAY, I found a very funny FF8 song. The link's at the bottom of my profile under Funny. Thanks to my reviewers. . .**

**TopOfTheWorld - Wow, thank you very much! I hope I'm still your hero :)**

**AngelWings-008 - Hehe, I couldn't think of any regular people name so I was like Hmmm. . . Lol, thanks for reviewing!**

**Linette - I know exactly what you're saying, I just needed her to be a little mean, but she's going to get progressively nicer and more likeable in further chapters. I'm not a Quistis hater, I just needed to use her as a mean person for a bit.**

**Cerulean Crystal - Hehe, Seifer is a sweetheart. Thanks for reviewing!**

**SavannahX - I'm on a LOT everyday, lol, but with school out and everything, I've taken to typing. Can you guess how fast I type, lol? Oohf, and by the way, you're good at guessing, hehe.**

**RealityTrance - Hehe, Seifer is a hunk. I sent ya the URL to that movie, and I couldn't help but include it into this. Ya know how I am.**


	12. I Saved My Knight Pt II

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Final Fantasy 8. I barely own anything. Agh.**I apologize for the delay. School is going to start, and the mere shopping and lasting activities have kept me away.** _

**Oh yeah, and this has a little bit of coarse language. If you don't want to hear it, don't listen to Seifer. I tried to make this chapter keep people into their original characters.**

**Chapter 12- I Saved my Knight Pt. II**

**I may have saved him, but things aren't the same yet.**

**I sat next to his side, holding his hand while he lay helpless on the couch, sweating. Everyone in a while, I'd wet his wash cloth with cool water, and gently sit it on his forehead to cool him down, but I didn't dare leave his side. It had taken a while for Seifer and Quistis to help carry him, and even a longer while for me to tell them what happened, in my own words of course. While I held his hand, I watched him stir in his sleep, and he looked anything but peaceful. He kept on murmuring things, that I couldn't quite make out, but I still sat by his side, awaiting the moment his icy eyes would open.**

**Seifer and Quistis didn't both staying in the room with me, they walked in and out, watching him lay there, and me sit next to him full of worry. By the time it was three in the morning, I did decide to take a rest in the chair next to him, but I still had to hold his hand. He just simply wouldn't let go of mine, but I didn't care. It's not like I could've broken his iron grip anyways. So after my two hour nap, it was five, and I tried my best to wrench his fingers off of mine so I could at least make some coffee, but my tried efforts were in vain, so once again, I fell to sleep. Seifer was the only person to wake me up afterwards.**

**"Rin, wake up." He was shaking my shoulders, and my eyes flew open.**

**"Hm?" I asked groggily. He handed me a coffee mug and flipped on the news, but I found my sleeping knight a little more interesting. Finally, after hours, he let go of my hand, which was cramped and sweating now, to rub his eyes. He sat up a little, and slowly but surely I saw his eyelids lift and him look around alertly. His eyes rested on me, which I could bet wasn't a pretty sight, but he didn't look away.**

**"Are you okay?" I asked him. He was still looking around at his surroundings before he slowly nodded.**

**"I guess." He sat fully up and leaned back against the couch, and I was almost speechless.**

**"What happened?" I asked him. Squall just shook his head, confused.**

**"It felt like I had re-lived every scene of my life again. Like it all hit me at once." I grabbed his hand again.**

**"Scary?"**

**"Unbelievably. I don't know what to say. . ." He started off, his blue eyes glazing over.**

**"About what?" He soon came back to reality.**

**"I put you through . . . so much. Quistis, the crash, I wish I could take it back. I'm sorry."**

**"Don't apologize for something you had no control over. It was just a little mistake . . . "**

**"A _little _mistake?" I huffed.**

**"It's not like you meant to lose your memory. A mistake is something you do, knowing it's wrong. An accident is something you couldn't control. There's a huge difference." I explained to him as if he didn't know the actual definitions.**

**"I don't know what to do."**

**"What _is there _to do?" I just wanted to have a conversation with him, hearing him in his normal tone of voice, apologizing as if he did something wrong.**

**"Quistis and I . . ." He let his voice fade off. I didn't know what to say - I hadn't considered that if he remembered. Sure, I could go along with the "I was here first," line, but she was there second. And how did I know he hadn't developed _real _feelings for her? All I could do was ask.**

**"Do you feel anything for her?" I spat out as fast as I could.**

**"I . . . thought I did. This is too much for me?"**

**"Not a direct answer?" He laid back down on the couch.**

**" . . .Whatever." I felt a little guilty for pushing him so hard, when he had only apologized and woken up, so I leaned over, hovering above his face watching him attempt to go back to sleep. Without asking him, I grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and delivered it to him, watching him gulp it down with interest. It had been a while since he was himself, and I couldn't help but be intrigued by ever action he took. I was sympathetic that he had to go through everything - all at once. Quistis walked in, and saw Squall's eyes opened, and immediately rushed over to sit next to us.**

**"Does he remember?" She asked me, whispering in my ear as if he wasn't in front of us that very moment.**

**"Yes, he does." I said, she looked amazed as she studied him like a speciman.**

**"Squall! I can't believe it."**

**"Whatever . . . Can I be alone for a bit?" I nodded, and dragged Quistis out of the room by the wrist, while she frantically tried to go back and talk to him. We went out to the front of the house, where Seifer was already sitting. His eyes were glazed over, in deep thought until he noticed Quistis and I come out onto the porch.**

**"Puberty boy remember yet?" I put my hand on my hips.**

**"His name is not 'Puberty Boy,' and yes, he's remembered."**

**"Wait until he connects those two little parts and realizes that he's angry because you've been living with me." If that had made any sense, I would have been a little more angry then I was.**

**"You're a jerk sometimes." Quistis commented, sitting down in a wicker seat next to him.**

**"And you're a snob sometimes." He replied, looking a little annoyed.**

**"Stop fighting!"**

**" . . .Hippie." He mumbled under his breath. I rolled my eyes.**

**"Stop being an idiot." I replied, equally as aggravated.**

**"Stop being a bitch." Quistis stayed silent as my anger continued to grow with him.**

**"What's your problem!" Practically yelling, I took a step forward. He stood up, threatened.**

**"Nothing's my problem, now why don't you take your whiny ass inside and see Prince Charming!" I couldn't believe he had yelled at me, after the past weeks going so well.**

**"Quistis, can Seifer and I talk in private for a minute?" She raised her hands up innocently and left around the house, leaving us alone on the porch. He sat down, but I didn't back away.**

**"What's wrong?" I tried to hide the concern, but I didn't prevail. I sounded like a mother.**

**"You know what, nothing's wrong, just go talk to Squall, and go for the happy ending you wanted all along." I sat down in the chair across from him.**

**" . . .Is this about me and him?" By now my anger had totally disappeared. He looked at his feet, and I know a nervous Seifer when I see him. "It is, isn't it?" I prodded, awaiting an answer, but he didn't respond for a few seconds.**

**"I knew he was going to remember at some point . . ."**

**"Were you hoping he wouldn't?" He looked at his feet and nodded.**

**"I was stupid to think you would forget about him. I don't care what you say, I know you must've felt something after all this! You and I - "**

**"You and I were a long time ago. You called it over, so I moved on and found Squall. I can't just leave him for you, I love him, and doing that to someone is wrong." I interjected, hoping he wouldn't take it offensively, but the look on his face said that he did.**

**"What's wrong is leading a guy on." He said, trying to act as if my words didn't effect him. But I could tell he was hurting right now, and that wasn't what I wanted either, but he couldn't accuse me of leading him on.**

**"How did I do that?"**

**"Don't play stupid. Letting me carry you, cooking for me every morning, helping me out with housework, letting me take you out to eat. Not only did I buy you this house, I took you to the doctor's gave you a place to live, and helped you while you were a freakin' cripple, while Squall was a lazy ass and sat in his bed all day, moping, not even giving you a call! What _didn't _I do, _Princess_?" I hated when people called me Princess. It was exactly what my dad called me.**

**"Why are you so angry with me?" I said quietly. I didn't want to assume anything. I wanted to hear it from him, just to be sure.**

**"You can't _tell? _Things were all fine for us, until he has to come back and ruin it all. He's a damn wuss, he even started to date _Quistis, _but you're going to forget about me and go back to him. Isn't that right? Kick me to the curb." I couldn't believe he was acting so . . . _pathetic. _It was completely cruel to say, but nonetheless true. Seifer was acting pathetic.**

**"I'm not kicking you out anywhere. You're my _friend, _and you have been, and as a friend, you've helped me out more then so many people in my life have. I don't want to lose you as that." He was silent for a moment, whether it be in bitter or compromising thought, he breathed out heavily.**

**"If he hurts you again . . ." I interrupted him by throwing myself at him in a hug.**

**"He won't . . . I'll make him promise." I sat down next to him, and he reluctantly took his seat.**

**"Things might not go the way you plan with him . . . he might still want to be on a break." He said, still trying to provide a reason why things couldn't be the same. "And there's still the Quistis problem to deal with. . ." I nodded, he was just trying to help.**

**"I know. There's a lot of things to go through with. But I've made it this far, haven't I?"**

**Oh, I know, I'm a horrible updater lately. I was away for the weekend, away yesterday, and normally I only write in the mornings (I'm alone, there's no one peering over my shoulder.) But I'm so glad that I got this up. This chapter was trying to get everyone in character, too.**

**Thank you to my reviewers . . .**

**Jeni - Yes, I've tried to make them more in character for you. Thanks for the advice!**

**TopOfTheWorld - Hehe, thank you! You're gonna be my hero too, okay?**

**SavannahX - Heh, you're always a bit on the crazy side. Kidding, kidding, lol. I'm gonna start on my other story right after this.**

**Angel Wings-008 - Oh my, Squall's remembered! And there's more about him remembering in the next chapter, heh.**

**Linette - No problem, thanks for helping!**

**Cerulean Crystal - I'm off to put the link in my profile as we speak. It'll be at the bottom of my profile in the Links section. Thanks!**

**- - - - -**

**BY THE WAY: Visit my Freewebs account. I update it with information on ALL my stories.**


	13. Guilty

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Final Fantasy Eight._

**Next chapter's the last . . .**

**Chapter 14 - Guilty**

_He still feels guilty, but why?_

At this point, I was confused. Very, very confused. Squall didn't push me away, he didn't ask for Quistis either, he just stared at the ceiling, eyes full of regret.

"Are you alright?" He looked at me, and I grasped his hand.

"Of course I am."

"Been thinking?"

"Yes."

"We should go see the doctor." He gave me a funny look.

"I don't like the doctor. Do I have to?"

"Soon." We sat there, again in the silence that was becoming more familiar to me - Like the silence we had the night on the motorcycle, words may have been absent but our cares for each other aren't. I was still, however, pressing him for information on Quistis.

"Have you thought about her?" I asked him, hoping for a good answer.

"I only think about you. I just don't know how to tell her we're through." He was once again fitting into his romantic rythym I was so familiar with. He may be the quiet type in public, but around me, he was a whole different person. "I should be angry, shouldn't I?"

"I guess. She did take advantage."

"You should be angry too." I knew he was running around his guilt trips again.

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't remember you." I smiled at him.

"I told you, it's not your fault. It was just an . . . obstacle."

"We've been thrown a lot of them." I nodded, and still smiled. I couldn't help but be ecstatic since he'd been awake. I didn't realize how lonely I'd become for the months he didn't remember. "I owe you."

"How?" I laughed. He wouldn't let himself off the hook.

"I promise I'll take you somewhere - anywhere. Even dancing." He said, emphasizing with disgust on the word dancing. We'd met that way, but it wasn't his most enjoyed activities. "You know what I'm _most _sorry about?"

"And what is that?"

"I told you I didn't know if we'd be together again. When you asked if we had a chance." He was still gripped onto my hand, like he had been for the past two days.

"You remember now, that's all that matters. You still want to be with me, right?" Even I was surprised by the unsureness in my voice.

"Of course. I don't doubt it for a minute." I smiled, and wiggled my hand free of his grip for a moment, just as Quistis entered the room. The look on her face was sad, her eyes melancholy and distracted.

"What's wrong, Quisty?"

"I have to talk to Squall, for a minute, okay?" I nodded my head, knowing their moment would come sooner or later. But the way she said it, was as if _she _wanted to talk to _him_, not the other way around. Despite my curiosity, I pushed away the temptation of eavesdropping and occupied myself in the kitchen. Minutes later, Squall walked in with a confused look on his face.

"What happened?" I said a little to excitedly.

"She has a crush." My face fell. She _still _had feelings for him? Things were going to be tough.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, and she wants me to convince you, to set up a date for her and Seifer." A let out a sigh of relief, and hit him softly for scaring me like that. Now that it was mentioned, she was getting pretty cozy with him.

"I'll fix them up somehow." He gave me a rare, Squall smile that made me melt.

"You always fix everything, don't you?" Even he felt the same thing I felt - complete happiness and ease. There wasn't anything else to worry about, for now anyways. It wouldn't be too long before someone threw me something else, but I decided to hold onto the moment and be content. If we spent all our time worrying about what would happen next, we wouldn't enjoy the time we'd have after conquering the things that stand in the way of what we want. And all I wanted to do was spend time with Squall.

"I didn't know that she got over you so quickly . . . I know I wouldn't." I let out a small laugh.

"Quite a quick rebound . . . and I thought _I'd _do the dumping . . ." I admired everyone of Squall's jokes, which were few, and much more appreciated now.

"Walk with me?" He nodded, and outside to walk on the beach, that I was so glad were outside of my house. I loved the beach, and Selphie would be extremely pleased and come to visit me often now that it was so close. That just reminded me that I still lived so far away from everyone, and how much I missed them . . .

"So what happened when I was . . . gone?"

"Well, first, I had to go home to my dad."

" . . .Ouch."

"It was, and apparently I'm not allowed in his presence again. Then Seifer came to Deling, and offered me to stay at his house, in exchange for . . . a date." Squall's face showed a little . . . no wait, a lot of anger.

"You went on a date with him? AND moved in with him?" I meekly nodded my head, but gained a little confidence when I remembered his own faults.

"Ehem, Quistis?" He shut up and stared at the ground at the pulling of the guilt card. "I guess we're even."

I frowned. "You're still taking me out dancing, right?"

"Don't count on it." I huffed and continued walking alongside him, trying to keep up with his long, quick strides, which was quite a hard task. "What was it like?"

He paused and looked at me.

"What was _what _like?"

"Remembering everything all at once." He thought for a moment, and looked back with me.

"Something I don't want to do again."

"What did it _feel _like?"

"Like a thousand things being shoved into my mind at once."

"I don't see why you keep apologizing." I said quietly, putting my hands behind my back.

"Because I put you through everything."

" . . . It could've been me." He looked at me with his icy blue stare, making me turn my gaze to the sandy ground. Our slow pause had become a full stop, and I still felt his stare.

"What do you mean?"

"If it weren't for you, I probably would've felt what you felt."

"Rinoa, what are you talking about?"

"If you weren't so insistent, and wore your own helmet instead . . . I might be in your spot, or worse. . . You saved me." He was silent, and looked up to the sky, deep in thought again, before starting to walk again. Instantly, I was trying to catch up in his footsteps.

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you," His voice cut clear through the silence, interrupted only by the waves hitting the shore. "That night of the crash, I was taking you somewhere. . ."

"Where?"

"Cid and I had it all set up . . . I was going to take you back to the Garden . . "

"Why?"

"It was a very special day."

"I know. Our two year anniversary."

"I thought I could be the knight in shining armor, but I was in a rush."

"I don't get it."

"Rinoa, I was going to propose to you that night." Once again, I stopped walking on the beach and stared at him, as if he were a man I had never seen before. I could've never guessed . . .

"Is that why you feel so guilty?"

" . . . Not only did I forget that, one of the most important days of my life, I forgot you. Things weren't supposed to end up like this . . . I put you in danger. I hurt you."

"You're wrong. You saved me. If you didn't give me your helmet, I could've died!" I exclaimed. He didn't understand how much even those tiny words meant to me.

"Don't talk like that. You mean everything to me." I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. I was crying, but not because I was sad or hurt anymore - I was so happy. So happy to have him back again . . . The crash didn't matter, Quistis didn't matter, I simply didn't care anymore. I didn't feel like he had left me, or that I was alone, in fact, I felt better then before. We had a lot of drama thrown are way, but somehow, we had survived.

"I love you." I told him, finally releasing him. This time, it wasn't like on the motorcycle. He said it back, and that just made things even more great. When we got back to the house, I barely noticed Quistis and Seifer, I was just happy to be holding Squall's hand, and to know it was mine again.

Quistis and Seifer didn't look envious, in fact, they too seemed uneffected by us. I knew that I wouldn't need to take part in the matchmaking, and that they'd do pretty well on their own. Everyone in this room, had helped me out in their own way, to where I was now. Seifer had provided a home, and helped me get around and very much survive. Quistis had made me realized that there was a chance to lose Squall, and I needed to appreciate him every moment I could. Even though Selphie wasn't there, she too helped me by providing endless comfort, and being right by my side, whether it was yelling at my dad or crying in my sleep.

Just because we had recovered one of the hardest things we've ever had to go through, it didn't mean that the bad times would stop, but I'd still work my way through them. As long as Squall was by my side.

**Aww, how cute. The next chapter, is the last chapter, I'm sorry to say. I promise you, that it will be long, it will be romantic, and although not edible, delicious.**

**Thank you to my reviewers . . .**

**Genesis - Yes, I tried to make his feelings a little more clear in this chapter. Thank you for the advice!**

**RealityTrance - Yay! Doesn't matter, I love all your reviews. Even your crappy ones, lol!**

**Cerulean Crystal - Yes, it hurts to see it end, but if I throw anymore tragedy their way, Rinoa might sink into depression. Thank you for being such a great reviewer since the beginning.**

**Angel Wings-008 - I'm glad your happy! lol, Quistis won't be a problem. It seems she has a crush on Seifer. I would beat her up so I could have him to myself, but I can't be a possesive fan girl on so many people. . .**

**SavannahX - Heh, yeah, Seifer got the short end of the deal there. That's why I'm making an alternate story for a RinoaXSeifer pairing.**


	14. A Blue Velvet Box

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Final Fantasy 8. I own this final chapter._

**(A/N: I'm so so sorry that this was late. Between school and the holidays, I had little time to write, but I hope this is a fantastic final chapter for you all.)**

**Chapter 14 - A Blue Velvet Box**

_Wishing on stars can come true._

"Squall just tell me where we're going already!" I said, running my hands through my hair. He just stood, almost grinning, on the doorway.

"No." He left the room and I rolled my eyes. Normally he didn't keep surprises, and I didn't mind that. I wasn't one to actually crave anticipation like my friends; I was too curious to wait.

"Please?" I called out in my wonderfully sweet voice, that I kept for such occasions of pleading. I thought I almost heard a laugh from the other room.

"For being the better half of me, you can't notice the obvious." If he would've been in the room, I would've shot my share of glares, but to my misfortune, he was in the bedroom.

"I don't want to get dressed up for nothing." I picked up a brush, and continued to pull it through my hair. If it were something special, I wouldn't want to look bad . . .

"I promise, it won't be for just anything." I put the brush down.

"Fine, but we're going to do this the formal way. I'm going to get dressed, in a dress that I spent a lot of money on, may I add, and you have to leave. Then, you're going to come, and ring on the doorbell." I said, satisfied with my rules. I sat up and started going in the bedroom. He put his hand in the door before I shut it.

"Do we have to go through this unneeded process?" He asked, holding open the door. I poked my head out.

"You know, you never formally asked to take me on a date. So ask me." He looked as if I had just told him to go streaking. "Go ahead, ask. I'll say yes." He rolled his eyes, and lamely asked.

"Rinoa, will you go out with me?"

"Why, sure Squall. Pick me up at eight." I closed the door in his face, and I could just imagine the look on the other side. Locking the door, I picked up the dress from under the bed, where I hid it, and opened it. I had spent a lot on this dress. No exaggeration included. It was a navy blue dress, that came to my knee, with a small flare at the end. It was strapless, and the deep color contrasted with my pale skin, but I thought it looked beautiful on me. I put it on, and adjusted it, making sure it looked absolutely perfect. Next step for me, was make-up. After mascara and blush, I was about to put on my lip gloss, but I put it away. Why would I put it on when I knew a certain someone was going to be taking it off?

Squall had been especially 'friendly' the past few months, and I didn't care at all. Of course, he still had his problems of showing affection in public, but he couldn't change all his habits. I dug in my jewelry box, which had accumulated a lot of jewels over time, and clasped the perfect, strand of pearls around my neck. I found a matching bracelet and put it on my wrist. I looked at my hand and frowned at the absence of a ring. Shaking my head, I looked at the time and tried to hurry. Fussing with my hair, I decided to wear it down instead of clipping it up. My phone started to ring and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Are you ready yet?"

"I said eight."

"What am I supposed to do until then?"

"Get dressed."

" . . . My clothes are in the house." I hung up, and I grabbed what I assumed were his clothes. I put them on the porch, and I was sure he was waiting around the corner. I wouldn't let him see me yet, so I slammed the door and hurried back in. It was 7:45, but I still needed to touch myself up. I put on some perfume and packed a small purse. Then, I slipped into my brand new shoes, and looked in the mirror, finally satisfied with my appearance. It took him a few minutes, but he eventually rung the doorbell. Trying my best on high heels, I made my way to the door, and opened it. Squall stood there in a tuxedo, which must've been the black outfit I had thrown on the porch a few minutes ago.

"Hello." He said smoothly.

"How'd you change."

"The back of the house. Now let's go."

"I swear if this is a fast food restaurant . . ."

"Trust me." I did like he said as he took my hand and started to lead me to his car. He even opened the door for me like a gentleman was supposed to. He helped me in, and I sat there, extremely satisfied with the behavior. After getting in the driver's seat, he started to pull out of the driveway, and his driving was nothing like Seifer's. Either he was as effected by the accident as I was, or he was just understood my recent fear of speeds, he drove slow and smooth without jerking around.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"You look beautiful too." He laughed at me, but kept his eyes on the road. "So when are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"If you look out the window, eventually you'll find out." I huffed and crossed my arms, staring out. It was getting a little dark, and soon I wouldn't be able to make out the outlines of everything outside. I turned on the radio, and it was yet another bliss to listen to my own station without someone changing the station. It was the little things that made me appreciate our situation anymore. I hummed along to the words, staring outside for a clue. Soon I was quietly singing the words, like the natural response that all people have to a song they knew.

"You're a lovely singer." He commented.

"So I've been told."

"By whom?" He inquired.

"When me and Selphie shared a dorm. I sing in the shower."

"Did you guys have fun sharing a dorm?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend."

"I know. Do you know what we never covered together?"

"Hm?"

"Middle names." I laughed at him and he looked over strangely, then quickly readjusted his sight to the road. He still wore his funny face.

"What's so funny?" He asked me.

"You've never been so curious. I thought that was my job. What's up?"

"I don't want to forget anything about you again."

"Well you failed." He looked baffled for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you my middle name yesterday." He stayed silent, and looked a little disappointed when I cracked up in the seat next to him. I still stared out into the open, which was actually pretty boring. Trees passed, then more trees, a few hills, until one thing far up ahead caught my eye. It had bright lights, but I could barely tell what it was. After a few moments of observing and analyzing, the place clicked.

"Hey, it's Balamb!"

"Congratulations. Took you a while."

"That's no way to treat your date." Soon, we drove in and parked in the empty lot. He helped me out of the car again, into the cold parking lot. When we went down the halls that led to the center of Balamb, I started to hear music. "You're kidding me." I saw him smile, and I knew he was serious. I linked his arm into his, and we walked to the Balamb ballroom, where I looked around at all the people dancing, some in SeeD uniforms, some just looking nice. I looked around, in awe and amazement, and looked back to my hero.

"I thought you didn't go to Balamb anymore? This is one of the SeeD dances."

"I don't go here, but I pulled it off with Cid to let us on the invite list. Quistis and Seifer are here, they're the cute couple over there in the corner." He pointed where I saw the two of them, looking very nice together. "And Selphie will probably run up to you in a few minutes, with Irvine trailing behind her."

"What about Zell?"

"He's with pigtails somewhere." I laughed at the codename for his girlfriend. Just as said, Selphie came and threw her arms around her neck.

"Hey Rinny! It's just like old times, isn't it!" I nodded while she continued to jabber on about her date, my date, the ballroom, the decorations, but I just kept on looking at Squall, smiling the whole time. He put a lot of effort into this one. After Selphie had walked off, I wrapped my arms around Squall and looked up at him. He looked down and smile, his Squall smile, the one that always made me feel good, and was coming more and more common. It was almost as wonderful as his laughs and kisses. It was a few minutes of the false mingling where you go up to people, act like the reason you came there was to see them, and then said 'Well, hope to talk to you sometime. Call me.' I sat there by the food, watching the other couples happily danced, when Squall jumped another surprise on me.

"Would you like to dance?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand. I remembered a time when it had been the other way around, me dragging him. When we collided together, I put my hand in his and the other on his shoulder, while he put his on my waist. It was nostalgic, being in the Balamb ballroom holding Squall. This time, however, he didn't make any mistakes in his dancing. Everything, every step was in perfect tempo.

"When did you get so good?"

"I've been practicing." He said quietly. He must've practiced hard, because he wasn't a step out of place, even if I was. Even when he spun me around, it was to perfection. When the dance ended, I put my hand on his chest, practically out of breath.

"Need . . . Air." I gasped, exaggerating. We went out to the balcony, and the cool, night air hit me, making me shiver. He put his arm around me and we looked up at the stars. It was gorgeous on the black sky, and then I saw a shooting star streaming across the heavens.

"Make a wish." I turned around from leaning on the balcony and winked at him.

"I think I already have everything I want." He wrapped me tighter, and I leaned at him, still gazing after recovering my breath, that he always seemed to take away.

"You should still wish."

"What about you?"

"I'll wish too." I closed my eyes, and thought of the perfect thing to wish for. I was counting on this shooting star to make my night even better. When I opened my eyes, Squall was looking at me, and I giggled. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you. What did _you _wish for?" He turned his gaze out back to the night, but still answered me.

"An answer." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"For what?" He looked at me, and smiled again. He was doing that a lot tonight.

"I don't want to wait anymore, but I don't want to rush you. I don't want to burden you, but I don't want to lose you. I don't want to forget you, but I don't want to make you hold on. I don't want a lot of things. But I know one that I do." He got down on one knee and started opening up his jacket.

"And the thing I do want is to hold onto you until the day I die. I want you to be mine, Rinoa Heartilly, forever and for always." When he pulled out the velvet blue box, I already knew what was coming, but it still excited me more. He lifted the top, and hidden in the middle of the white inside, glistened a beautiful, silver band with a diamond in the middle, surrounded by tiny sapphires. "Will you marry me?"

I squealed and threw my hands around his neck. I thought it was foolish to hope on a shooting star, but everything had came true. I was crying but when I finally released Squall, he put the beautiful ring on my finger, making me cry even more. If things could've "" better, they did when he wiped away my tears and kissed me.

"Of course I will, Squall. I'll be yours, forever." We pulled away, and almost on cue, Selphie was waiting around the corner with a video camera, Irvine behind her.

"Congratulations Rinoa! Can I be the Maid of Honor? Please? Pleaseeee?" I nodded to her, still trying to get the tears out from my eyes, but I couldn't help it. The moment made me ecstatic. Irvine strode over and took my hand, holding it to the camera.

"Look at that rock!" He said. Selphie looked at him, her green eyes were dreamily glistening.

"I hope one day you buy me a ring like that. But with yellow or something instead of blue." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, intimidated by the thought of settling down, not to mention emptying his wallet. The rest of the ball was spent with Selphie and I, making plans about everything, and Squall doing the old 'Congratulations' hand shaking routine that followed. Although Selphie was excited, compared to her she was dull. I had never been so perky and happy in my life. After the ballroom was a little less crowded, Squall and I sat together, alone, talking. Sweet words flowed as magically as the champagne, and soon we were the only people left.

We finally drove home, and even though it was late, I was still wide awake.

"Squall, you're wonderful." Whether it was from the high of the night, or from those glasses of gold bubbles, I felt giddy. When we got home, believe it or not we didn't head for the bedroom, but instead, to the flower field. This time, I knew he'd be there, I knew there was nothing to worry about anymore. If for just one night, things would go one hundred percent right. There were lame love lines, smiles, small kisses, and holding hands, and I couldn't of loved it more. We sat down, half hidden by the flowers, and I curled up into him, not caring how messy my dress was getting.

"Rin, are you still awake."

"Yeah . . ." I said quietly.

"This field is a real important place, you know."

"Yeah, because of the promise."

"More then that." My eyes were closing, but I still tried to stay awake.

"Why?" I asked him, almost murmuring.

"It's when I first realized that I loved you more then anyone in the world." He could be so romantic sometimes. . . "Were you scared?"

"Hm?" My eyes were completely closed but I was still listening.

"When you saw me in the crash, and when you thought I'd never remember you again."

"It was scary. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, if you'd end up with someone else, how I'd take care of myself. I was so afraid when I saw you laying on the pavement. I never thought someone could take my knight away. I didn't feel safe anymore."

"Rinoa, you'll always be safe." It was quiet for a moment, I knew he was right. Whether I was in his arms, or all alone, as long as I was thinking of him I knew I was untouchable, invincible. Things were falling into place for once.

"You never told me, what your wish was." I looked at him, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"It already came true." He laid on his back, and I curled up next to him, laying my head on his stomach. His breathing became deeper until I finally knew that he was asleep. His arm was around me, and even though we were in the open, I felt good, comforted. I knew that this is where I was supposed to be, and I had the greatest feeling of all envelope me.

I was safe.

**I hope you found this chapter satisfying. I know that writing it, I felt pretty good about it. I'm sorry if you didn't like the story, happy if you did. My FanFic is finally completed, and I'm pretty happy with it. I'm sad to see all you reviewers go, but I promise you, another Final Fantasy 8 Fic will come soon, upon the completion of my other story. **

**Thank you Chapter 13 Reviewers. . .**

**Cerulean Crystal - The last update, and the last response to one of the best and loyal reviewers of all time. It makes me sad too . . . I hope you liked this, thanks!**

**SavannahX - Well, it's over, but at least I can still read _your_ story. I hope you liked it half as much as I like yours.**


End file.
